Ruins
by phoenixnext
Summary: AU w/magic/supernatural setting; After her family died all Nanoha wanted was to live her life in solitude. But the woods have death waiting for her around every corner. Being saved from certain death by a monster wasn't something she expected. Nor was its requested repayment. Vampire!FatexNanoha. Smut in later chapters & just a hint of futa.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: IT'S HERE! Sweet bejeezus it took forever to finish this. Those of you wanting a new multiple chapter story will be happy since this puppy has SIX. I will be posting every three days, my oh so kind and loving beta reader suggested this versus my suggested weekly schedule. Lots of thank yous going out to the people who have helped me with this story over the past 2 years. Yeah, like I said this thing has been sitting on the back burner for a LONG while.

This was born out of a request sent to me by a reader who wanted a vampire NanoFate story, I attempted two other starts but this is the one that took hold. Those other two were just too cliched and bored me to pieces before I got 2 pages in. I hope everyone likes this version of "vampirism" and how I handled this premise. Please drop me a review and/or favorite since it tells me people actually want me to continue writing for this pair. Follow me too since I do have more stories coming soon, I PROMISE there is another even meatier story in the wings.

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN, I make no profit from my writing.

* * *

Picking through the brush on a barely visible path, a young woman kept her senses sharp for any signs of danger. Gaps in the dense canopy of the trees allowed thin beams of sunlight to cut into the gloom and provided just enough illumination to navigate. Eyes long used to hunting in this perpetual twilight spotted her first snare trap.

Approaching the trap the hunter noticed the once fat hare that had been caught was already half eaten. The sight of the lost game made the woman curse under her breath. Removing the spoiled carcass from her hand made snare, she examined the remains and found there was no salvaging anything of the animal.

Tossing the bloody body off the trail she hoped that tidbit would be enough to distract any predator who might be thinking of stalking her. The ever present danger of carnivores with a taste for human flesh was a reality she lived with daily. Sometimes something as small as leaving a carcass with some meat on it was enough to persuade the hungry, but ultimately lazy, predators from attacking her.

Wiping off her hands on the rough spun pants she wore the auburn haired woman trudged forward through the brush. The next two traps were full and intact, allowing the woman to breathe easier. Dinner wouldn't be just a mix of vegetables and tough dried tact. Cleaning the small animals, she then tucked them away in her satchel. The next trap was sprung but empty which annoyed her greatly.

Rounding towards her last trap she found her mind wandering as the monotonous task lulled her into a false sense of security. It was a dumb mistake, as she nearly stumbled into a pack of mega-wolves that fought over the remains of the animal that had been captured in that final snare. The deep growling and musky scent of the feral canines froze her in place. Gripping the staff in her hands tightly, she sent up a silent prayer that this wouldn't end up her final demise.

Edging back into the shadows and possible escape it was the ill timed snap of a twig that caught the attention of a slavering mega-wolf waiting its turn to rip at what little of the fawn caught in the spring snare was left. Glowing yellow eyes fixed themselves on this new potential food source before barking out an alert. Soon the pack had abandoned the skimpy meal for the more appetizing entree before them.

A young mega-wolf with little experience dealing with humans jumped forward, his hungry enthusiasm making him foolish. Instantly the would-be victim swung her staff with skull crushing efficiency, but before she could adjust her stance another young starving beast leapt at her and it was pure luck her swing was able to catch him on the temple. The weak spot caved in when the heavy reinforced end of the staff made contact. The thick metallic scent of blood and gore began to saturate the air.

With the two youngest and dumbest of the beasts dead the elders of the pack began to form a more effective hunting stance. The older and more cagey of the pack circled around her, snapping at her heels and barking menacingly. As one moved forward she'd block its bite with a swift blow which would allow another to edge in closer. Exhaustively she tried to batter the hoard but it seemed her luck had fled. While she was able to strike a few on the head, other than knocking out a few teeth or giving the creature a headache she hadn't been able to land another killing blow.

It was only the desperate strength of someone fighting for their lives that allowed her to struggle for as long as she did against the monsters. More hits struck home but nowhere vital or damaging enough to dissuade the pack from their new menu item. The sound of her cloak tearing under swiping claws had her swinging round and finally bashing in the head of another beast.

The mega-wolf pack knew of her distinct scent, immediately aware of the danger from past experiences with her, but they had also eaten more than one human over the years to have developed a taste for them. The feeding frenzy mentality that the easy prey had started meant her stumbling into their midst could only end one of two ways, her death or theirs. The weight of one of the monsters swiping at her back nearly knocked her off her feet. It was only the thick leather of her satchel and cloth of her cloak that prevented her back being ripped open. The lost of both at least distracted one of the animals who was now tearing into the bundle and reaching the two hares she had stored in the bag.

Edging so she had a tree at her back she knew she had no chance of climbing it and escaping. The oversized monsters would just drag her down before she could get high enough to avoid snapping jaws. She gripped her staff with fierce conviction, preparing herself for an honorable death. At least until she was shocked by a flash of lightning. Suddenly, there was a tall figure in black emerging from the pillar of crackling thunder. It wielded a glowing scythe and with a quick and calculated strike it had beheaded three of the ten wolves snarling at them.

The cloying scent of blood in the air enraged the pack and had them disregarding their own safety to attack all at once. There was a terrible crunching noise as one of her savior's arms was caught in a razor toothed mouth. The sound of flesh and cloth being rendered under fierce claws had Nanoha coming out of the shadows to offer what aid she could. It was that movement that had the dark figure fighting harder. Suddenly the oversized beast clamped on the would-be hero's arm was flung into a giant oak. The sound of splintering wood and breaking bones echoed around them.

The black clad assailant called upon the skies and summoned more streaks of lightning, striking four of the wolves they let out pitiful shocked whines before bolting from the clearing. Two more swift movements had the wolf with blood soaked claws impaled on a glowing spear which had appeared from nowhere. The final wolf, the enraged alpha, threw itself forward tackling the figure to the ground. There was a high-pitched scream as the beast bit down on the hero's right shoulder, barely failing to clasp its jaws around the fighter's neck.

Ripping the golden spear out of the dead wolf, Nanoha then rushed the beast as it shook its head trying to rip off her protector's arm. The sharp head of the weapon entered its neck puncturing the jugular vein and causing a fountain of blood to spurt across the ground. The beast in its death throes tried to turn on Nanoha but found itself held fast by its former victim. Finally, it succumbed to blood lost and collapsed on the dark figure crushing it into the ground.

Shaking in the gloom from adrenaline and panic, Nanoha pulled the spear loose once more and scanned the forest for anymore dangers. The catastrophic battle had caused one of the ancient oaks to snap like a twig, its crashing fall hadn't even registered on her consciousness during the struggle. The lost of the tree meant more light flooded in leaving her feeling far too exposed. It would be best to go back to her cabin and stay there until her shock passed.

Just then the mega-wolf moved and she jumped back ready to wield the strange weapon in her hands. It was only when a human moan came from the heap that she realized the person who'd saved her was still alive. Instantly she moved to help shift the beast and it was then she saw what exactly had come to her rescue. The pale face was grimacing in pain and exhaustion, exposing razor sharp eye-teeth that were the calling card of its species. Unearthly red eyes tried to focus on her, despite its predicament there was a sigh of relief when the creature saw Nanoha was unharmed.

The whispered word, "Safe," was all the form was able to speak before its eyes rolled back and it passed out.

Conflicted over the situation, Nanoha thought about abandoning the creature in the forest. There was no way it would be a good idea to take the supernatural being home with her. Yet it had saved her, the least she could do was shift the heavy beast off the fallen hero. Thirty minutes later Nanoha looked down on the battered being and she wasn't sure if the effort had been worthwhile. The harsh light of day was now beating down on them and the unconscious being twitched as if in pain. After a few more moments the pale skin began to turn red and she realized leaving it exposed was causing it more injury.

Not one to allow a helpless being to suffer she thought she could at least move it to a shaded place then realized the creature was incredibly light. With hardly more effort than it would take to pick up a cat she lifted the body and was then faced with a new decision. Could she really leave her savior alone and injured in the forest? Especially when it would be so easy to take it home and properly treat its wounds? Normally letting the monsters of the world kill one another was something she approved of, but the fallen vampire had saved her.

The sound of something shifting in the dark nearby made the decision for her, she couldn't leave the vampire behind. She might live to regret the decision but at least she'd not have a guilty conscious up until that day. Looking around to gather up the creature's weapon she realized it was gone and wondered where it could have disappeared too. Shaking her head she mumbled, "Saint be damned I don't have time for this," then decided to leave it behind. As if she really needed to be salvaging weapons for a monster to use on her when it woke up.

The trip home was unnervingly quiet and she was sure there were things watching her, but because of the scent of the creature in her arms they refused to come close. At least it was providing a service, of course this was a byproduct of the other creepy crawlies knowing how dangerous it is to come closer. Cursing in her head at how stupid she was being yet unable to stop now that she'd made a decision. The words of her mother, 'Stubborn child!' echoed in her head and made her heart ache.

The sight of her cabin coming into view made the growing lump in her throat ease, for better or worse, the die was cast. Climbing up the ramp that led to the deck surrounding the elevated homestead she kicked at a latch and listened for the pulley system lift it so nothing could easily follow her. Nudging open the door, she looked over the open floor plan of her refuge. It was far more spacious than it had any right to be but she could thank her father and brother for that.

A full kitchen with a stove and sink that had water fed to it from cisterns on the roof meant she could have hot food and drink year round. At that moment she really needed both, but that meant putting down the creature she brought home somewhere. The floor near her hearth was one option but seemed so dehumanizing, then again she could find some bedding for the spare cot she had stored away. The thought of all that extra work made her dismiss it and left her with really only one choice, her own bed.

Before she could let the creature rest there though she needed to get it out of the blood soaked armor and clothing. Sitting it down on a wooden chair she was slightly unnerved by the boneless nature of the body. Undoing the straps of the highly ornate chest plate she could see the creature wasn't just effeminate looking it was actually female. Full breasts and a slender figure that would have made her incredibly popular amongst her parents former patrons were now on display. Swallowing hard Nanoha took a deep breath before she started disrobing the female vampire.

Muttering to herself, "This isn't weird, we are both girls. This is a million times better than it being male. I really never want to see one of those things again if I can help it."

Shimmering silvery blonde hair fell over the creature's face and helped protect its modesty by draping over its breasts. Pulling the boots and pants off Nanoha blushed when she saw the small nest of gold tinged hairs at the apex of the vampire's legs. Getting up she went to the kitchen for a bowl of warm water and some towels. Coming back to the unconscious vampire she brushed back the tangled hair and began wiping away the sticky drying blood.

It didn't take long for her to realize there was no wound from the gruesome bite that she'd witnessed only less than an hour ago. Stepping back for a moment she rubbed her neck in worry and tried to figure out what this all meant for her. If this creature was so durable maybe it could just leave when it woke up. But if it was at full strength when it regained consciousness then what was to stop it from draining all of her blood before doing gods knew what to her body. The legends and rumors about the vampire she'd heard made it clear they weren't to be trusted around maidens.

In the end Nanoha could only put the creature in her bed and cover her with a sheet. The way the long hair spilled across her pillow made her fingers itch to play with it. Finding her comb she worked out the tangles as she studied the perfectly sculpted face of supernatural beauty. The coolness of the long locks in her hands made it easier to let them drift over to the wayward fringe. Brushing it back from the smooth brow she felt the incredible softness of the skin with her fingertips. It made her think of how unfair life truly was, her own body was covered with scars and her hands rough from work. Never would she be as beautiful as this being laying so peacefully in her bed.

Getting up she shook her head to shake loose her weird thoughts, then her paranoia kicked in. Was this the beginnings of what the old men called the Vampire Thrall? Was she already entranced with the creature? Moving to a trunk in the corner of the room she began rummaging through it in search of a book she'd found years before.

Finding the leather bound tome she went out to her deck where she could read by the late afternoon light. She read certain passages many times about the more common monsters in her world but this would be the first time she'd be doing more than skim over the section on Vampires. The introduction was dull as dirt, all about their creation, social place in the old empire and mating/breeding methods:

The Vampire was created as the perfect mate to the high mages. Unable to procreate within their own species, they must mate with a mage to have offspring. The resulting offspring have a fifty percent chance of being a mage, a forty percent chance of being a pure Vampire and a ten percent chance of being a Vampiric mage. It was the ultimate goal of the high mages to create a super race of Vampiric mages who could mate with either race and produce more powerful offspring.

Once a Vampire is mated to their mage master they are unable to cause harm to them and will fight unto death to protect them. As such the mages made their ultimate creations highly durable. Even wounds which should have killed any other mortal being can be healed within seconds or hours depending on the magical reserves of the individual creature. The more powerful the innate magic they wield the more impervious they will be to damage.

Groaning at the uselessness of the information she put the book down and went to get her highly needed hot drink. Sipping her tea, she stared at the figure in her bed and shuddered. Apparently the creature in her bed was more dangerous than she originally thought. Reaching down she touched the knife at her hip, it was sharp enough to pierce the heart, then decapitation and burning should ensure the undead creature didn't rise up again.

Moving to get a better look at the creature, she found herself mesmerized by the icy beauty of the female once more. Unconsciously her fingers rubbed against each other as she remembered how soft the pale skin had been. The question of why this legendary being had put itself in harm's way for her bubbled up in her mind again. Maybe there was some good in her. Closing her eyes and shaking her head of strange thoughts she couldn't help berating herself, 'Yeah and maybe your knight in shining armor will ride up and carry you away into a happily ever after. Stupid. You're stupid.'

Even if she was stupid, she wasn't a cold blooded killer. The vampire had saved her life and in exchange, she'd at least give it the benefit of the doubt. Stepping back out to the deck she opened the book again. This time she skimmed the pages until she found a passage about what could actually harm or kill her unorthodox house guest.

The following is a list of the few known weaknesses of the Vampire:

Like those born with Albinism, the Vampire is susceptible to strong sunlight. While it will not outright kill a Vampire, it will over prolonged exposure cause painful burns and lesions to develop. Even if staked out in the sun a full day's exposure will not kill a Vampire but instead be more in line with torture. In order to kill a Vampire by this method one must leave them exposed for many days without sustenance.

Nanoha was about to move on to reading about other methods of harming vampires when she heard the sound of cloth being shuffled. Turning to look through her door she saw the blonde creature had sat up in bed. The sheet that had once covered its naked form was now pooled around its waist. Watching quietly Nanoha saw the blonde stretch and the soft sound of joints popping made her wince. Then the vampire stood up out of the bed and without a hint of bashfulness continued to stretch. Seeing how flexible the creature was made Nanoha blush as the crude lustful stories of some of her family's patrons returned to her.

Once sufficiently limbered up the blonde then stretched out its hand and in a quiet voice said, "Set up."

In a flash of yellow light the blonde was once more fully dressed in black with only that perfectly sculpted face exposed. A long sleeved shirt with buttoned pockets on the chest tucked into a pair of leather pants. A thick red belt with a multitude of pouches hung low on its hips. While rugged calf-high boots protected its feet. Gloves with golden accents on their backs shielded the creature's long fingered hands. The most striking thing was the black cloak it wore which had a blood red lining. It made the crude drawings in her book seem all the more authentic.

The long silvery hair Nanoha had found herself entranced with was now tied back with a black ribbon and in its hand was a wide brimmed hat. Settling the hat on its head the pale being made its way to the entrance of the cabin. Stumbling backwards Nanoha moved into the bright light of day hoping that at least would slow the creature before her.

Instead of escaping she nearly tripped and it was only a strong hand that prevented her from falling disgracefully on her ass. Then an arm was wrapping itself around her waist pulling her in closer to the tall blonde. The feeling of soft supple leather brushed against her cheek then a quiet voice spoke directly into her ear, "Are you alright?"

Shivering at the cool breath against her ear she stuttered, "Uh...Um...Uh."

Sensing the disquiet in the woman the vampire spoke gently, "Shhh I will not harm you. I thank you for your assistance."

Then there was the feeling of silky lips pressing themselves to her cheek before the dark figure retreated. With its hat worn low it was impossible to see its eyes, but the sensual mouth had a small smile to its corners. It stood for a full minute seemingly waiting for her to speak. Unfortunately, Nanoha hadn't a clue what to say and was still reeling from the kiss on her cheek.

With a tilt of its...her head the blonde asked, "Was there any other services My Lady requires?"

Now completely flummoxed Nanoha gave the tall figure a look of utter confusion and asked, "What?!"

Leaning in closer the blonde sniffed and taking in her scent replied, "I received a distress call from a powerful mage. As is my duty I responded and despite my current circumstances I am happy to see I was able to protect the one who called me."

Confused by this Nanoha said, "I never called out for help."

The smirking mouth grinned at this and said, "Of course you did, I heard you telepathically. Your distress was so great I was able to teleport to you."

Looking around the room the vampire said, "Though I do not understand why My Lady's other servants did not come to her assistance."

Blushing Nanoha said, "I live alone."

Stepping closer to the tense woman the blonde's face came into view and there was a worried frown now marring it's perfection, "You should not be alone out here."

Stubborn pride surged forward and the auburn haired woman replied, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Blinking in surprise at this the blonde replied, "No doubt, but that is not the point. You are a mage, you should be in the city where your talents will be recognized and you will be treated with the respect you deserve. You should be studying to improve your abilities, not living alone in the forest dealing with the High Mages' playthings."

Rubbing her head that was now aching the auburn haired woman said, "Let me stop you right there, I'm not a mage. I've never done magic, I'm just a simple human, completely normal."

Taking Nanoha's left hand the vampire whispered a foreign word and suddenly a bright pink light was glowing from her palm. Freaking out she tried to pull away but was instead held tightly and pulled in closer.

Covering the glow with her other hand there was a rush of warmth and a faint flash of gold before the honey smooth voice said, "You are a powerful mage, My Lady, if you were not I might never have heard your call. That light was your mana, it sings to me and tells me though untrained you have great potential."

Shaking now with conflicting emotion Nanoha broke the grip and turned away from the monster before her. Escaping onto the deck she gripped the thin rail as she tried to regain her composure. All her life she'd felt different from everyone in her village, was this why?

The figure followed her onto the exposed walkway and came to stand by her. Not touching nor looking directly at her hostess she said, "I do not fully understand your circumstances here nor why you choose to live as you do. But I do know that every mage deserves a chance to learn how to use their Saint given gifts. If you do not wish to go to the city perhaps I can offer myself as a servant and tutor?"

Arms now wrapped tightly around her body Nanoha asked incredulously, "Why would you do such a thing?" Violet eyes stared up at the strange figure with cynical disbelief at its generous offer, defensively she spat out, "I have nothing to pay you with, and NO, I won't give you my blood in exchange."

Amused by this last comment the blonde leaned against the railing before responding in a relaxed manner, "I would never accept your blood as payment for any service I might offer. It is far too sacred to be treated as a token to be bartered with."

Eyes narrowing Nanoha asked, "Are you saying even if I offered it to you right now in exchange for you leaving me alone you'd refuse?"

The vampire's body went rigid and the seriousness of her tone struck a chord with Nanoha, "Never. Blood is for bonding. It isn't merely food. If I were to drink from you that could only mean you were accepting me as your personal servant for life."

Tired and upset Nanoha replied hotly, "Well then you'll never be drinking my blood. I DON'T WANT A SERVANT!"

For an instant the blonde looked as if she might give up on her foolish request to be enslaved. Then sighing she asked in a soft thoughtful voice, "What do you want?"

Nonplussed by the blunt question Nanoha was rocked back. It had been over a year since she'd really thought about anything more than pure survival. Once upon a time she'd thought about finding love, of having a companion she could share her life with and grow old beside but she'd lost all hope of obtaining a partner who she could depend upon and would, more importantly, depend upon her.

Pushing away the growing black cloud of loneliness forming she said in a defeated voice, "I can barely keep myself alive out here, I don't have time to think about more than survival."

The pain on display softened the vampire's stance, in a brief flash of frankness she said, "I can understand that. I have been merely surviving for the past three years."

Dark eyes seemed to grow shiny for a moment before the excess moisture was blinked away. Taking a deep breath to calm herself the blonde pointed into the distance at the great mountain that was the main geological landmark of the continent. Her voice carried more than a tint of loneliness as she said, "I was born on that western face of the great mount, all my family resides there. Yet I cannot return home. Unlike my siblings I could not find a mate in the cities or towns near our estate. So my parents sent me on a quest to find a mage to bond with."

Holding out her gloved hands before Nanoha, the vampire said, "I care neither about wealth or status. With these hands I could build a city and make my master its leader. My kind can't live without the bond, it was how we were made." Lifting a gloved hand to tip up Nanoha's face so their eyes met she said, "Please, give me a new home My Lady and I will serve you faithfully until my dying breath."

Terrified by the way she was being lured by deep burgundy eyes she turned away breaking the link, roughly she said, "How many times do I have to say it, I have no use for a servant or magic."

Sighing the vampire replied, "My Lady…" only to be cut off with a harshly spoken, "I'm not a lady!"

Leaning tiredly against the rail the vampire pointed out, "How else am I to address you? I know not your name."

Feeling very foolish now the auburn haired woman said, "Oh! Um right, I'm Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi. And you are?"

Picking at the rail the blonde replied, "Only my master may know my true name. But you may call me F."

Biting her lip Nanoha considered this strange convention then said, "Listen Miss F, I thank you for saving me but this whole conversation is just going in circles. It'd be best for you to just leave. Find a proper mage and settle down. This place isn't fit for someone like you."

Rubbing her forehead with frustration the blonde said, "You don't understand, I can't just leave. A vampire is born with certain genetic imperatives. The main one being, we cannot allow a mage to come to harm or suffer needlessly. You living out here alone with all of those monsters out there and barely enough to eat means my instincts are screaming to protect you. If I tried to leave I'd end up walking in circles coming back here endlessly."

Groaning at this comment Nanoha asked, "Are you saying I'm stuck with you?"

Shrugging F said, "If you allowed me to stay with you for a short time and at the very least see you had provisions stocked for winter and a better weapon to deal with the predators in these woods I might be able to leave without my instincts kicking in."

A muscle ticked on Nanoha's face as she realized the creature was basically stating she would have to accept her servitude. Working her jaw as she tried to reduce the tension building up the frustrated woman said, "You will allow me to compensate you for your work. I refuse to accept your pity."

This made the vampire snort a laugh, which annoyed Nanoha since it made her feel like a fool, again. Taking out her agitation by poking the creature's side she growled, "What's so funny?"

Capturing the offending hand F attempted to be dashing by placing a kiss on the back before replying, "Mages do not have to compensate a vampire for anything. We were bred to serve. To die having fulfilled our master's wishes is the highest achievement any of us can strive for."

Yanking herself loose once again Nanoha swiped at her messy hair and nearly howled her frustration, "You will NOT be my servant! Saint King above, look at me F! It'd be more fitting for me to serve you."

Shoulders stiffening the blonde warned, "Be careful of your words My Lady. They border on blasphemy."

Hands on hips the supposed mage bit back, "In who's insane worldview is it right for YOU to serve ME?"

For an instant the figure almost seemed to loom over her then it sagged back against the rail again before saying, "Ancient laws govern my race even now. The high mages made sure we could never rebel. Even I, a vampire with magic am held to the same standards. Without them some of the less scrupulous of my kind would have taken the Cradle and reestablished the empire."

Now there was a disturbing thought. A race of bloodsucking fiends that could live for two or more centuries and were nearly indestructible running the world. The idiot magicians might have done a lot of stupid things but making vampires instinctively subservient to humans was a safeguard she could almost agree with. Preferably they could have just not tinkered with the human genome to create the monsters.

Tipping back her hat enough so Nanoha could see her pleading face F said, "You are alone with no one to support you. I offer myself to you, please let me stay. Let me be of use."

Rubbing her aching head Nanoha muttered, "And to think I thought the worst thing that could happen was being eaten."

Understanding the frustration the vampire said kindly, "For one uninitiated in the ways of a mage I know this is strange. My parents nearly killed one another when they first met," then smiling in gratitude she said, "I thank you for not trying such a thing while I was unconscious."

Worrying her hands together nervously Nanoha admitted, "It would have been wrong, you saved me. I'm not that ungrateful."

Taking this as an opening F said, "I too am grateful. Let me show you how useful I can be. If you are not happy with my help then you can dismiss me. But if you find me to your liking then you can bond me to your service."

Eye twitching again at this repeated offer of servitude Nanoha said, "Please stop, I don't need a servant. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides didn't you say I had no control over rejecting your help since your instincts would force you to provide for me. I don't see why you keep pushing for my permission to demean yourself."

Sighing at the stubbornness on display F retorted, "Saint's Cradle, you know most people would kill for just a chance to lord over a vampire."

Scowling Nanoha cut back, "I'm not most people. I like being self sufficient. If it wasn't earned by my own hand then it isn't mine or worth claiming."

Trying to explain the fundamental laws governing her species would take all day so instead F knelt before the stubborn woman to say, "You saved my life as much as I saved yours. You have every right to claim me as your chattel. As I also have the right to claim a Life Debt. If you would be so kind as to accept my offer of a trial basis cohabitation I would consider your debt to me paid."

Exhausted and head pounding Nanoha stepped back shaking her head, letting out a resigned sigh she said, "You are so strange. Do what you want. Just stay out of my way." Then stepping around the blonde she retreated back into her home.

~"~"~

In spite of the discomfort of having a stranger in her home for the remainder of the evening, Nanoha found she could ignore the vampire. Settling into her routine of cooking her skimpy meal and eating all without saying a word. Cleaning up she looked around the room and realized she'd lost her staff in the forest. Grumbling a bit at the inconvenience she pulled out her broken crossbow.

She'd been putting off repairing the device especially since she needed to also make more arrows before she could use her favorite weapon. It had been painful leaving it behind but there wasn't nearly enough time in the day to handle all she needed to do. Laying out her materials she could feel the eyes of her guest on her. The vampire took in everything with a silent intensity that made Nanoha's teeth clench but she refused to be baited into conversation.

As much as she missed company she wasn't sure she wanted a vampire's attention. Encouraging it to stay wasn't something she was comfortable with. Hours passed and other than the creature observing the room from a dim corner it was like any other evening. The figure was sitting as still as a statue but the soft sound of breathing let Nanoha know it was still alive.

When it got too dark to work she put things away and decided a bath would be a good end to the day. Twenty minutes later coming out she found her room empty and she felt a pang of regret.

'Maybe I could have been nicer to F? No, it's better this way! She was going to leave eventually, the sooner the better. Best for her to go before that creature could mess up my head,' she argued with herself.

She climbed into bed and pulling the sheet around her she couldn't help noticing the strangely sweet scent of the vampire lingered there. Not considering what she was doing she inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes. Sighing she whispered into the dark, "Good night."

In the distance a figure moving in the shadows paused as if it heard something. A faint smile spread across its lips at the nonexistent sound only it could perceive. Then in response it whispered back to the void, "Sweet dreams My Lady."

The night passed uneventfully for F as she collected all manner of things. She was thankful for her device which allowed her to carry loads that would have otherwise been too burdensome. Food was her primary goal for this night. Her master needed better nutrition if she was going to learn to wield her magic properly.

As she hunted for her prospective master she found a few choice morsels to slack her thirst. It wasn't really enough to replace what she'd lost in the battle but it'd keep her going until she bonded. Finding such a powerful mage was a miracle even if she was untrained.

Just as lucky was the mega-buck she found drinking at a nearby stream. Bringing down the magnificent animal she smiled. Here was food enough to keep her master well fed for months. Cleaning the carcass and being sure to save the hide she lifted the body to her shoulders. Returning to her master's camp she found a place clearly used to dry meat.

Hanging the animal from a nearby tree she started the fire. The pit and stack of firewood was larger than anything a single person would ever need. Hanging up the lines she noted the set up showed seating for upwards of five people. Attaching perfectly sliced pieces of meat to the string the vampire contemplated what she knew from observing Nanoha.

She lived alone by choice but was terribly lonely, something she understood far better than most. For three years she'd been on her quest, far longer than most vampires spent searching for a master. She'd met plenty of mages over that period of time but none had called out to her the way Nanoha did.

The auburn haired woman had been betrayed and/or abandoned at some point in recent history. Clearly she'd not been living out here alone for many years or she'd be more streamlined in her methods of survival. She also gave off an aura of pain despite her desperate attempts to completely close herself off. It made the instinctual side of F want to wrap her arms around her and protect her from all harm.

Calling up her magic she set up a barrier to protect the drying meat so she could continue her musings as she worked. Nanoha was stubborn and fiercely independent which meant all her efforts this night could blow up in her face. As much as that would hurt she couldn't stop herself from collecting as much produce of the land as possible. Making three silent trips into the homestead she deposited fruit, vegetables and various herbs into the empty containers she'd seen during her silent observation.

It was nearly dawn when she finished the first set of chores she'd set for herself. There were a few abandoned towns nearby that she'd need to raid in order to get the right raw materials but then she'd be able to truly show her worth. Setting up her tent within eyesight of the raised deck of the habitat F crawled into her sleep sack. She'd rest until Nanoha called her or the sun began to set. Relaxing as much as she could after such a brutally tiring day F whispered, "Be safe My Lady."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back. Hope you enjoy this next installment. Please leave a review, feedback is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLGN or its characters, I make no profit from my writings.

* * *

Waking to a kitchen filled with food for the first time in ages Nanoha nearly cried. The produce in her pantry were all of the highest quality. Cooking her meal she couldn't help wondering if this largess was all that was needed to free F from her servitude. The blonde could be miles away and she'd never have gotten to say a proper thank you. Never having expected so much to be given to her by a perfect stranger she had been so cruel and stubborn the day before with the blonde.

Considering the words spoken to her again, now that she wasn't half starved and exhausted she found herself wondering what it would be like to have a companion again. One who would be dedicated purely to her comfort and well being. Shaking herself from that selfish daydream she berated herself, '_F is a sapien creature, she deserves to be respected. You will not enslave her to your childish whims, especially if it means you have to become a food source!_'

Then the mental picture of the blonde being lorded over by some faceless brute flashed before her eyes. The knowledge that there would be any number of people more than willing to use the icy beauty for their own pleasure made her meal settle heavily in her stomach. The first inkling of her mind trying to form justifications as to why it would have been best to keep the vampire with her began to form.

Cleaning her dishes and straightening up her home she decided she couldn't put off facing the outside world any longer. If F was gone it was better to acknowledge that fact and move on with her life. Stepping out onto the deck she instantly saw a black tent nestled between two trees. The sudden rush of relief that sight brought her almost frightened her, tapping down her feelings she forcefully reminded herself F would only stay until her instincts called her away. There was nothing to bind F to her, because she could not in good conscious enslave another sentient being with her _blood_.

Lowering the ramp she saw a faint golden glow coming from the corner of her eye. Walking to the small hidden clearing she found herself blocked from her fire pit by magic. Touching the shimmering barrier she squeaked in pain when shocked by it. The noise and the ping of the alarm awoke F instantly and she was out of the tent golden sword in hand.

Sucking her stinging fingers Nanoha couldn't help thinking F was even more paranoid than she was. Though the fact the blonde was willing to step into the sunlight without her hat to defend her home was a bit more touching than she wanted to admit. When the vampire realized there was no danger she turned back into her tent and came out with her hat.

With a tired yawn the blonde came over to her, "Sorry about the barrier," she forced herself to bite back the use of _my lady_, "I put it up to protect the drying meat while I slept."

Curious at this use of magic Nanoha asked, "How strong is it?"

Drowsy the vampire answered nonchalantly, "I set this barrier to sting only, if an animal tried to force its way through it would have bounced off with scorched fur. It would take magical strength equal to or greater than my own to break it."

Stepping up to the barrier she tapped it with the back of her glove and it dissipated. Leading Nanoha to the drying racks the blonde stretched her long limbs before saying sleepily, "I think this should make a good start on providing you with provisions for the winter. Was there any particular type of meat you prefer? I can get anything you like."

Stunned by the rows upon rows of meat perfectly hung to dry, it would take her months to get through this much food.

Worried she'd overstepped her bounds F bowed her head, "I… I hope you weren't offended by me coming into your home while you slept. If you'd rather I leave my gatherings outside your door I will do so from now on."

Catching hold of F's sleeve Nanoha said in a choked voice, "You don't have to do anymore for me. This is too much. I was so mean to you yesterday. And yet you did all this for me." Releasing the grip she had the auburn haired woman shook her head and argued with herself, "No, this was purely instinct. There is no greater meaning to it."

Not really understanding but needing to say something F said, "Instinct drives me but it does not rule me completely. I want you...I want you to be happy. Comfortable. Secure. You are a good person."

Turning away from this Nanoha replied, "I'm not good. I alienate everyone I meet. No one can stand me for any extent of time. I'm a brat."

Reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind one perfect ear F commented, "I like brats. Spoiling the one most important to us is what vampires love best."

Stepping back out of the bewitching female's grasp Nanoha gripped her right arm tightly with her left hand. Her stubborn defensiveness reared its head again as she pronounced, "I don't need anyone to spoil me."

Instead of getting annoyed or frustrated with the cold shoulder she was given F smiled revealing her sharp eye teeth. Humming a little sing song noise she said, "Whether you need it or not doesn't matter. You will be spoiled, I guarantee it."

Before Nanoha could argue with the blonde she retreated back into her tent. The soft sound of it being securely closed stopped her from chasing after the female to vent her spleen. Stubbornness firmly pushing her softer feelings aside Nanoha stomped her foot at the tactical withdrawal. Puffing out her cheeks she called out, "I don't need you!"

From the dark tent the shocking response, "Maybe not, but I need you My Lady. I will rest now, call on me if you desire."

~"~"~

For the rest of that morning Nanoha organized the foodstuff F had brought to her. Once she had a better idea of what more she needed to collect to ensure a plentiful winter she almost wanted to kick that aggravating blonde. Not out of malice or spite but because F had left her nearly nothing to do. She was used to the struggle, of the relentless strain and now there was this breathing room she hadn't felt since her family was alive. Now she had time to think, and that wasn't a good thing.

Not wanting to dwell on her past Nanoha grabbed her spare cloak and satchel along with a sturdy walking stick. Entering the woods would be dangerous but facing her memories could be more damaging to her than any beast. Picking through some brush she found her path which would lead her to her traps. Knowing her last device would be a total loss and not wanting to see the carnage left from the day before Nanoha didn't bother going that far.

Most of them were empty which didn't surprise her but she did find another hare trapped which made her feel slightly better. Not being fully dependent on the work of the vampire soothed some of her pride. Cleaning it she decided to go down to the river to see if she could find some wild vegetables to cook it with.

Picking a few plants she tucked them away as she carefully made her way down the slippery bank. The sound of snapping twigs nearby had her ducking down to hide amongst the tall water weeds. Worried sapphire eyes caught the sight of a human figure walking noisily through the woods. Staying silent she stayed crouched waiting for the unknown person to leave.

Minutes passed as she strained her ears to confirm she was alone again, finally standing up on numb legs she almost immediately lost her footing. Swinging her arms in a futile attempt to regain her balance she fell into the river and was instantly caught by its current. Fighting against the icy water she could feel her waterlogged cloak dragging her down. With a brief feeling of regret she undid the clasp and felt it get swept away. Using all her strength she made her way back up onto the bank about a hundred and fifty yards downstream. Coughing and gasping for air she could feel her entire body shivering from her dunking.

Rolling onto her back she looked at the sky, she didn't have a lot of time to get back home before the sun began to set. If she didn't warm up soon she could end up ill or worse dead. At that moment she was at her most vulnerable, body too cold to move properly and not a single weapon to her name to protect her from the beasts around her. Then a shadow fell over her and she nearly screamed.

Looking down on the prone body F frowned at the state she'd found her master in. Was it too much to ask for the woman to go one day without nearly killing herself? With a snap of her fingers a wave of warmth flashed over the sopping clothes drying them and providing comfort to the shivering mage. Then in a cavalier manner she undid her cloak and wrapped it around Nanoha before picking her up.

With the still in shock woman in her arms she said, "I'm taking you home. You will rest and warm up or I will bind you to your bed."

A red hot blush flooded Nanoha's cheeks as a slew of perverted thoughts filled her mind. Scrunching up into a ball she didn't dare look up at the vampire. If she had she might have seen the worried face of the blonde who was trying to think up any way to prevent her master falling ill. Lustful urges and thoughts of bonding were the last thing on her mind as her heart pounded in fear.

Long strides ate up the distance then with a mighty jump F bypassed all her security measures and brought her inside the cabin. Placing her on the bed she took off her boots and then pulled up a blanket around her. Between the cloak and the blanket Nanoha could feel the warmth coming back to her.

F then went to the kitchen and in a tone of voice that brooked no protest asked, "How do you take your tea?"

Answering in a small voice Nanoha watched as the blonde made her drink. How long had it been since someone had taken care of her? Even when she had a companion she'd been the one to dote on them. Her stubborn pride had never allowed her to be a burden on another.

Hot tea in hand F sat on the edge of the bed and held out the cup. Dark eyes watched her closely to make sure she drank it completely. Then taking it away the vampire rose stiffly to clean up.

In a voice that sounded harder than she meant it F demanded, "Sleep now."

Rolling over and curling deeper into the sweet smelling cloak Nanoha closed her eyes. As she relaxed the very thing she had been running away from caught up with her. Exhausted and feeling emotionally weak the memories of her family, and the aching pit in her heart their death left hit her hard. With nowhere to run her mind was free to roam where it will and she found more and more unwanted thoughts bubbling to the surface. Soon the warmth surrounding her and the strange humming noise F made in the distance lulled her into a grudging sleep.

Visions of people she'd once known made the restless doze Nanoha had fallen into a nightmare. The distressed noises she made as she was confronted with the pain of the past alerted F something was wrong. The blonde scanned for any sign of trouble but instead she found a fidgeting sleeping Nanoha and was conflicted over whether she should awaken her.

The whimpering and clutching at the cloak in her hands settled it for F, she couldn't allow the sleeper to suffer any longer. Reaching down to touch Nanoha's cheek she began to hum gently, the sound along with the cool touch on the flushed face brought about a shift in the dreams away from her painful past to her now complicated present.

Bending down F pet her cheek as she whispered, "Rest easy My Lady."

Her words sparked the sleeping figure's nightmare to a new scene. In it the blonde vampire had dropped her friendly demeanor and stared at her with indifferent eyes. The creature's menacing closeness had her reaching out in both dream and reality to fend off its attempt to attack her.

By sheer bad luck Nanoha caught hold of F's shirt sleeve and the solidity doubled her sleeping panic. Crying out in a fear tinged voice, "Please don't hurt me."

Petting back the messy bangs F whispered soothingly, "Never My Lady. I will guard you with my life."

Pushing away the vampire and turning away in her sleep the woman curled in a ball. The grimace she now wore worried F, then the sleeping form's pain laced words froze her heart, "No. You don't care for me. You just want to use me. You're just like the rest of them. I can't trust you."

Since the moment she'd awoken in Nanoha's bed F had been fully focused on convincing the woman to bond with her. Not once had she shown any interest in the person, all that had mattered was her instinctual need to claim the mage before her. The realization that she'd been so _animalistic_ shook the blonde. All her life she'd prided herself on being in control of her baser urges. That was why she'd ended up on her quest, no mage before now had been able to stir her drive to bond.

In that moment she pledged in a whisper, "I hereby swear to you My Lady that I will make every effort to get to know you, and allow you to know me so when the time comes we can make a real decision."

For now Nanoha had agreed to let her stay, and she'd accepted her help with grudging thanks. As F considered the reason for the hostility she knew the next time they interacted she'd have to do more than just urge the woman for a bond. Rationally they needed to get to know one another, otherwise she might be trying to force a life long commitment on a person who'd only grow to resent her. No more cajoling or pandering, she had to let the auburn haired mage know what she was getting into. To do otherwise could doom them both to an early death.

Three hours later Nanoha awoke from her nap to the smell of food cooking. Groggy from her bone deep exhaustion she struggled to sit up. Within moments of her fumbling with the blanket F was back by her side. All the vampire's talk of taking care of her, of being her personal servant made her feel uneasy. After all there could only be one thing F could want in return, blood… making her little more than cattle to be tended and not an equal.

Flinching back at the concern shown she spoke in a sleep harsh voice, "I'm fine. I don't need you to coddle me."

Unamused by this behavior F took hold of her face and said, "This isn't me coddling you. This is me showing my concern for your health and safety."

Brushing the hand away she turned from the blonde to swing her feet to the ground. She might verbally complain about not wanting a servant but in reality she never wanted to be seen as a commodity. The _concern_ being shown could only be equated to a shepherd for their sheep, in the end all the care ended with a blade to the throat.

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand she tried to focus on where she was and what was going on. Breathing deeply the meal being prepared had her nearly drooling, she could cook well but it had been a long time since she'd had the right materials to do more than scrape together an edible dish. A surge of self-condemnation filled her at her desire to give in and let the vampire fatten her for the slaughter.

Sensing F was moving behind her she felt her mind and body begin to argue. Her instincts were telling her to give in and submit to the bonding. Her head was screaming at her to not be so naive, then her paranoia kicked in as she began to wonder what the vampire might have done to her while she slept. Running a hand over her neck she made sure no wounds were present.

F realized her _hovering_ over Nanoha wasn't endearing her to the woman. So she quickly retreated back to the kitchen to finish her work and start plating the cooked food. It was as nutritious as possible and she'd used every skill she possessed to make it appetizing. Hoping at least this small offering would be accepted without suspicion.

Moving to the table with the plates she placed them down before commenting, "You seemed to be having bad dreams, I'm sorry if my presence disturbed you."

Again her stubbornness flashed and Nanoha bit back, "You do not _disturb_ me and my dreams are none of your concern."

Washing her face in the basin the novice mage looked into the mirror above it and could see the shadows around her eyes had grown darker. She was too close to the edge of exhaustion, her two close brushes with death proved she wasn't as capable as she liked to think. Maybe it would be better to go to the city, at least then there'd be people around. Then the gloomy thought, '_Not that any of them would care if anything happened to me,"_ struck her.

Not wanting to start an argument with the mage F ignored the comment and instead pulled out a chair before saying, "If you are up to it, please come eat," in as gentle and persuasive tone as possible.

Violet eyes flicked over to stare at the vampire through the mirror's reflection, '_Why is she trying so hard?_' It seemed so demeaning, for the beautiful being to be falling all over itself to please someone as inconsequential as her had to be a crime. A thousand years ago the blonde would have been a Queen or a perhaps worshipped as a Goddess, and now in this degenerate age she was reduced to being a servant for the most pathetic excuse for a mage imaginable.

With lead legs she made her way to the table and could see a full course meal waiting for her. Her starving stomach rumbled loudly and she could feel her cheeks heat in embarrassment.

Moving to the other side of the table so as to not crowd the woman F said, "Please eat before it gets cold. If there is anything you dislike let me know."

Again Nanoha could feel her outrage at this kowtowing but hunger overroad her stubborn pride for once. Sitting down she picked up her eating utensils and took a bite, the soft sound of happiness at the delicious flavor made F smile. Ignoring her _guest_ Nanoha ate with more gusto than she'd shown in many months, cleaning her plate before leaning back with a contented sigh. Her eagerness was not missed by F and silently she pledged to cook as often as possible for her _mistress._

Pouring out a glass of water for herself F was about to leave the table with it when Nanoha said, "I didn't think you could drink anything but blood."

Deciding this could be a good opportunity to better explain herself F pulled out a packet of powder, the fine grains of sand were the color of dried blood. Pouring it into the glass F said, "I can eat and drink anything a human can, for now though I get my needed sustenance from this nutrient supplement."

Then with a forced smile she said, "Skol!" and drank down the fluid.

The grimace she made as she swallowed made Nanoha frown in empathetic sympathy. Before the reality of the situation sunk in, "You really need to feed properly, that can't be enough."

Staring down at the rough wood of the table F answered, "Feeding isn't the issue, until a vampire is bonded they will always feel _hungry_."

Nervously Nanoha shifted in her chair before commenting, "I guess you really must want to drink my blood at this point."

Wanting to reassure the mage F said, "Blood is too precious for something so crass as feeding. A vampire only does such a thing on rare special occasions."

Frowning at this contradiction the mage pointed out, "You don't look very satisfied with that mix and I didn't see you eat anything."

Sighing at this F tried to explain, "I could eat all day and it wouldn't be enough since it isn't food or drink I need. It is only through the magical bond to a mage that my _hunger_ can be completely _satisfied_."

Chewing on her lower lip as she took this in Nanoha then tried to clarify her understanding, "So you don't need to feed on me?"

A pale hand fluttered as if to say yes and no, "Vampires feed off their master's magic once they are bonded. The bond links our cores and the mage's magic stabilizes us."

As far as Nanoha could tell this was just F admitting she needed to feed on her. Therefore making little more than milk cow, it didn't matter that the vampire wasn't going to suck her dry in one go, instead she would slowly use her body to sustain her own. This wasn't something she was prepared to ever agree too. It was best for the blonde to leave as soon as possible and find someone who would accept. Yet, in the back of her mind she could feel a pressure to keep her, as if some deeply hidden part of her _needed_ F.

Sipping her drink Nanoha casually commented, "What if you bond with someone and you end up hating them?"

Shocked by the concept F replied, "If I was incompatible with the mage to such a degree my magic wouldn't draw me to them."

"Even if they were powerful?" Was asked in a soft voice.

Shaking her head, "I grew up with a mage with even greater magical reserves than you, never did I feel a pull towards her."

"So there is something more than just being a strong mage you are looking for in a _master?"_

Blushing F answered, "I've never really thought about it. Until now I've never felt the urge to bond, I sorta thought I'd find someone I could live with happily and eventually we would decide to take that step together."

Exasperated at this Nanoha huffed out, "What have you been doing this whole time? Did you just think you'd stumble across the perfect master in the woods?"

Shrugging in honesty F said, "It's what my mother did. That's how she found her mate. She told me the greatest treasures are often found in the most remote locations."

Rubbing an arm in an unconscious calming gesture Nanoha couldn't help further questioning the vampire, "Let's say you find someone you want this with but they don't want the bond?"

Playing with the cup in her hands F answered, "If that is truly how they feel then I'd have to leave. As much as I care for them it won't change the fact that I _need_ to bond."

Feeling it would be better to leave things as they were F stood up to take her cup to the sink. Knowing the woman would not appreciate her overstepping her bounds again F asked, "Would you like me to clean up?"

Shaking her head Nanoha answered, "No, you cooked. The least I can do is clean."

Nodding her acceptance of this F let out a fake yawned, "Unless you have any further need for me I will return to my tent. Perhaps this evening we can talk further?"

Feeling a little wary but willing, Nanoha agreed to this request.

~"~"~

As the sun set on the strange day Nanoha wondered what F would want to speak about? She prayed that it wouldn't be a repeat of her plea to bond. While she could when alone admit there was a pull that had her tempted to give in there was no way she'd say so aloud. Nor was she going to change her mind, she lived alone for a reason. No one could hurt you if there was no one around to betray her trust.

The sound of boots on the walkway had her shifting her attention from the book on her lap. Reading the ancient tome on the Mage's creations had been dull but she had gleamed a few new clues regarding her guest. F was speaking truth about being unable to harm her and her instinctual need to bond. It spoke of vampires needing their master's _blood _to stabilize their minds, without it they could go mad. After her conversation earlier with the blonde she wondered if it was truly magic or blood that the vampire needed.

The figure in her doorway hovered for a moment as if unsure if she should enter. While her mind was still confused her emotions responded honestly, Nanoha spoke gently, "Please come in."

As the blonde stepped forward her eyes studied the room, searching for Nanoha could only speculate. When she reached the tall high back chair Nanoha had salvaged from her family home F spoke, "Good evening…" mentally the blonde thought _my lady_ then continued_,_ "how are you?"

Feeling a little self conscious of the book in her lap Nanoha tried to shift it to the side to hide its title. The movement caught the blonde's attention and leaning in she saw what it was and laughed, "That book has very little real facts about my kind. If there is anything you want to know, you need just ask."

Deciding to be bold Nanoha asked the one question that had bothered her about vampires since she learned of them as a child, "Are you really immortal?"

Taking the stool from near the fire the vampire sat on it before her potential master. Taking a deep breath she answered, "No, the ancient mages never learned how to defeat death. Merely delay it and make it very hard for it to claim us."

Studying F's face she asked, "How old are you?"

Smiling at the scrutiny which exposed her long eye teeth the vampire replied, "I am five and twenty."

Shocked by this Nanoha babbled out, "I'm older than YOU!"

For a split second F was tempted to tell the woman if they bonded then as long as she lived so would she. Her vampiric magic would extend her life, slowing her aging process to a crawl while also strengthening her body. She nearly shuddered at the vile sliminess of using this as a lure to get Nanoha to bond with her. She'd have to be stronger, she had to prove that she wasn't just doing this out of instinct to **both** of them.

Suppressing a tremor F said, "Age is merely a number."

Glaring at the blonde the mage argued, "I should think it would matter a lot to you. If I am older than you wouldn't that shorten your life span if we bonded?"

Looking away F picked at the seams of her pants F as she tried to deflect from this topic, "I… I was born in the summer, how about you?"

Not willing to be rude Nanoha answered, "In early spring. This coming spring will start my twenty-eighth year."

Smiling at this opening F tried to continue the conversation, "You would be a near age mate with my brother. Like you he is a mage."

Curious Nanoha had to comment, "So vampires can have human children."

Nodding F said, "The high mages made us using the human genome. We share nearly ninety-nine point six percent of the same makeup. You could consider us merely a different breed of human."

Astonished by this Nanoha asked, "Then why are there so many differences between us?"

Shrugging F said, "Humans share ninety-nine point nine percent of the same genes and yet are incredibly diverse. I have no idea what the High Mages did but it was enough to have us classified as Other Beings."

Head tilted at this new term Nanoha repeated it questioningly, "Other Being?"

Sighing F explained, "It means we don't have to be treated as equals. We are a subservient race. Any Being who fails to meet that ninety-nine point nine percent automatically falls in that category and can be killed without any legal penalty."

Feeling sick now the auburn haired woman said, "That is disgusting. You are clearly as intelligent as a human and have some form of higher moral consciousness which allows you to distinguish between right and wrong."

Smiling at this vote of confidence in regards to her _humanity_ F said, "That was how we were defined by the High Mages, the laws were not changed even after their fall. Their curse on us _lesser beings_ still stands."

Enthralled by this history lesson Nanoha asked, "What curse?"

Looking a bit sheepish as she'd inadvertently brought them back to the topic she'd been trying to avoid F tried to give a basic answer, "Our need to bond."

Sure she was going to regret asking but now in full on curious cat mode Nanoha prodded, "The book said something about unbonded vampires going feral."

Shivering at the thought F said, "Unlike you, my mind is not my own. Without the bond I will go mad, my kind must serve or be doomed to become a monster whom no one would mourn."

Worried now the mage asked, "How long do you have left?"

Shaking her head the vampire answered, "I don't know. It is different for everyone. By tradition vampires bond before their twenty-first year. I'm far beyond that so it is imperative I find one soon."

Biting her lip Nanoha asked, "Why haven't you bonded with a mage before now?"

Looking up into sapphire eyes F said, "I couldn't do it. None of them felt right. The bond means more than servitude, it makes that person the center of our universe. The mage is supposed to completes us, but none of them gave me the contented feeling my mother spoke of so I refused."

Surprised by this since the book made it sound like a mage could claim a vampire against their will, "How were you able to refuse?"

Laughing bitterly F explained, "I'm also a mage."

Confused by this, "So what does that mean?"

Holding out her hands F said, "It means I am a contradiction, I am a slave who was born to rule. Vampiric mages were meant to be bonded to only the highest of officials. Concubines for Kings and Queens who would guard their people's safety in times of war."

Overwhelmed by this thought Nanoha blurted out, "You really should go to the city, you'd find a better match there. You'd be wasting yourself by bonding to me."

Hurt by this statement F stood up, "It is getting late. I should let you get your rest. Is there anything you'd like for me to collect for you tonight?"

Shocked by the swift movement Nanoha shook her head, stammering, "uh um, I don't know. Whatever you bring will be appreciated."

Putting her hat on to hide her face F turned away. Pausing only slightly at the door to say, "Good night my lady."

So flustered by the abrupt departure Nanoha didn't even get upset by the use of 'my lady.'

That evening F needed to run, her mind was a jumble and releasing her pent up emotions in speed was all she could do. Nanoha was what her instincts wanted. Her mind and heart could easily go along with that decision but in the end it wasn't just her affected by this. Could she make the auburn haired woman happy?

Making it to the outskirts of a lively town she sniffed the air. There were mages here, she could go inside and meet them. One here might be more willing to bond but there was no drive inside her to do so. Leaning against the town walls she tried to put herself in Nanoha's position. This was more difficult than she'd thought it'd be.

Of course she knew there'd be humans less than inclined to bond but if she used her charms on them they'd give in eventually. And that was the crux of the situation, she wanted Nanoha to choose her of her own free will. Not because she'd befuddled her with magic or even her natural allure. Since learning of what this bond meant she wanted hers to be based on mutual respect and love.

Did she love Nanoha? It was hard to say, but she feared any length of time spent with her would have her falling hard. That stubborn pride and cute pout made it difficult not to hug the woman. Spoiling her would be a pleasure, swallowing hard as her thoughts shifted to more carnal ideas. The few times she'd held Nanoha had her body tingling and more than ready to mate which was definitely skipping steps.

On her end it was a given, she wanted the feisty woman for herself. But what did Nanoha want? To not be hurt again. To live a quiet secluded life. For her to leave her alone.

Even her last words had been to that effect, go away and find someone appropriate. The only problem was she'd already found her and she wanted nothing to do with her. Jumping over the wall she walked the darkened streets and found a few places still open. Checking over wares she used it as an excuse to seek out the mages. They never realized she was there and before anyone else could comment on the stranger in their midst she was gone.

Coming up the main thoroughfare she found the place she knew had to be there. A mage and her vampire lover, jumping to the rooftop she lay down to listen to their conversation. It was rude and she was trespassing but she needed a fresh view on the bond. Her parents and siblings had not given her a wide enough knowledge base.

The couple seemed to love to bicker and the equality between the pair was nice to hear. Mentally she could see herself teasing Nanoha in a gentle manner just to see her cute expressions. But would she appreciate that? Had the woman shown any signs of being drawn to her? Not just the visceral response a vampire can induce in all humans with their allure, was there a physical and emotional attraction growing?

Sighing she jumped back down and decided it was time to go _home_. As she walked back to a secluded section of the wall to jump it again she felt a tug on her instincts. Someone needed her help and with a heavy heart she responded. The mage in question wasn't in immediate dire straits but if not found in time could have been seriously hurt.

It was clear they were trying to perform magic beyond their limits and it had turned against them. With barely a whisper of effort she dispelled the binding cords around the struggling form. The woman was _attractive_ and looked at her with admiration and awe.

Bowing her head after finishing her task F felt the urgent need to flee. This person would ask for the bond and she couldn't give in. The fact that her own feelings were what Nanoha felt towards her made it all the worse. Biting her lip she to control the internal pain she was feeling she could taste blood.

Clenching her shaking hands as she fled into the night she mentally resolved that tonight she'd do the right thing. To satisfy her genetic impulses she'd finish _helping_ the reclusive mage then get as far as possible from this area. Obviously she was causing more harm than good by staying. Looking up at the gibbous moon she decided she would go to the ocean and if no _acceptable _mate could be found by that time she could at least die with one less regret.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I was later uploading this, DAMN YOU DAYLIGHT SAVINGS TIME, I'm still asleep but having to pretend to be a functioning adult. Please leave a comment if you like what you're reading or feedback since I can always improve.

Disclaimer: I still don't own MGLN, I make no profit from this hobby.

* * *

The next morning found Nanoha waking to the same trepidation that she'd chased off F. On her table was a large roll of cloth and coming to it she undid the string holding it closed. Within were three neat rows of steel arrowheads. The things she needed most to use her favorite weapon once she replaced the trigger mechanism on her crossbow.

Again she felt like a callous ungrateful being for her behavior towards F. The vampire had tried to open up to her but she'd just pushed her away. In spite of her attitude F was still doing her best to provide for her. Though if she was really stuck there due to instinct then this last action might be enough to free her.

What had she said? Food enough for winter and a better weapon. Nanoha was about to fall into a depressed fugue when the sound of boots caught her attention.

Turning around she saw the blonde and without thinking she ran to greet her. Realizing what she was about to do she stopped a step away and clutched her hands behind her. In a voice tight with emotion she said, "Thank you for the arrowheads. They are perfect, I'll collect the wood for shafts and feathers for the fletch today."

Holding up the basket in her hand F offered it to the woman silently, in it the very items she'd listed. Then reaching in her pouch she pulled out the replacement part she needed for her crossbow. Shaking she offered it up as she said, "If you have no further need for me I can go."

Too soon, it was far too soon to be forced to answer this question. Tears filled Nanoha's eyes as she took the items and said, "I don't need anything more."

Nodding her resignation F said, "If you have need for me just call out. I will hear you no matter where I am."

All night F had continued to wrestle with herself, she could linger here and try and force a bond but clearly Nanoha didn't want it. It'd be best to leave now before she got more attached. Turning away from the person who awakened her instinct to bond was like ripping off a limb. She could almost feel something inside her begin to bleed.

She'd gotten as far as the ramp on the deck when a hand caught her arm. The touch nearly broke her, it was unfair how much power this untrained mage already had over her.

Not knowing why she was doing this but unable to let F leave just yet Nanoha said, "I… I still need help."

Turning to look at the headstrong woman F was shocked to hear her admit this.

Panicking and not even sure why she was doing this the mage blushed, "You… you…" scrambling for any idea to keep F with her she gasped the only thing that came to mind, "Ah you said you could teach me magic. I… I don't expect you to make me an expert, just the basics will be fine."

Knowing how dangerous it could be if she stayed F said in an unintended echo of Nanoha's words from the night before, "You could go to the city and find a better teacher than me."

Tears fell from Nanoha's eyes at that and she tightened her grip on F, "I want you to teach me. I… I tru… You offered to teach me, so you can't back down now."

Unable to refuse the request and melting into goo at the sight of her tears F wiped them away as she said in a soft voice, "As you wish my lady."

The endearment eased something jagged and aching inside them both.

Leading her _master_ to the table F pushed her into a seat before saying, "You need a good meal in you before trying to do magic."

Sitting quietly Nanoha's mind was in a turmoil, why had she stopped the vampire from leaving?! She could have been free but instead she'd just given the creature an order to stay. And what excuse had she used to hold her here? Fucking magic! She hated the blasted stuff, it was magic that had ruined the world.

When her breakfast was placed before her she ate mechanically. Then falling into to habit she washed the dishes before she was faced with the reality of the situation. The vampire had cleared a space in the center of the room and was now sitting on the floor. Gone were her hat, cape and gloves while her top button of her shirt was undone exposing her pale throat.

Unsure what to do Nanoha stood mutely for a moment before F said, "Sit across from me please."

Doing as she was told she then followed each instruction given to the letter. After thirty minutes she felt stupid, clearly F was mistaken, she wasn't a mage. She couldn't even feel a tingle inside her, there was no magic to tap into. Sensing Nanoha was having issues the vampire moved closer to the woman.

Reaching out hesitatingly she asked, "If I may," then took her hand. Linking their fingers F tried to create a link between them. She could sense the magic humming inside the mage but it was being elusive. Sighing she said, "I need to make a stronger link to you."

Worried about what that meant Nanoha shifted back and asked nervously, "Wa...What do you mean?"

Squeezing the hand in hers F said gently, "Nothing too invasive, I just need to touch our foreheads together. Will that be alright with you?"

Blushing slightly the mage nodded, and her heart began to pound like mad when F crawled over the last few inches to press her forehead against her own. The feeling of cool breath and soft skin so close to her made it difficult to sit still.

The physical connection allow F to link mentally which caused a flood of images and emotions to nearly knock her back. Gently as possible she used her own magic to calm the woman then finding the pulsing core hidden inside linked them magically. It didn't take long to realize why Nanoha couldn't access her magic, she had a block on it preventing it from manifesting in any significant way.

Pulling away she said, "We should do this outside just in case."

Worried about this comment Nanoha could only follow her out of the cabin and into the woods. Finding a fallen tree trunk F sat her down again and placed a now gloved hand on her forehead. There was a flash of golden light then a pulse of bright pink. All around them the trees shook with the force of the magic.

Staggering back F said, "You are strong. Even with your block your core is highly developed. We will have to pace ourselves or you could burn your body out."

Blinking her eyes back into focus Nanoha questioned this, "A block? How? I never knew I had magic."

Relieving her master's mind F said, "It wasn't something placed on you. It is a natural thing. Very likely you yourself formed it at a very early age if you had a bad experience with magic."

All her life she'd heard how magic had ruined the world and her father decrying the traveling mages who stopped by their inn. Of course she blocked it out, how could she embrace the thing her family hated the most?

Frowning down at the leaf litter Nanoha spoke, "I've always hated magic. It seems like cheating. Normal people have to work hard but mages can just snap their fingers and bam! It all goes their way."

Calmly F raised her head and said gently, "Magic is neutral, it is neither good nor evil. It is what we do with it that matters. You have choice on how to use it."

Fearfully the mage asked, "How do you know I won't do something terrible with this power?"

Considering this seriously F answered, "I don't know for certain but I trust you instinctively. You are a good woman."

"What happens if you're wrong?"

Pulling Nanoha up from her seat F leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Nothing. I can do nothing to stop you. I willingly place the blade in your hand, it is up to you to decide how to use it."

Seeing that Nanoha wasn't sure how to respond F continued, "What uses can a blade be put? To cut, stab or pry apart, none of those actions are inherently evil. I can cut a length of rope or a man's throat. I can stab an attacking beast or an innocent child. I can…"

Not wanting to hear this last example Nanoha covered F's lips with her hand and said, "I get the picture. This power is just another tool. If my knife or crossbow hasn't turned me into a killer then it is unlikely magic will."

Removing the hand she bent her head to kiss the back of it as agreed, "Exactly, you have already shown yourself to be trustworthy with equally dangerous tools. This is no different."

Nanoha felt conflicted, she was learning magic twice a day from F and every moment spent together made it harder to accept what the vampire wanted. In the morning it was theory and book work which reminded her of her old school days. F gave her three books to read and she _wasted_ that first day reading them through. Not that she understood what she'd read but it gave her a better idea of what questions to ask.

In the evenings it was practical study, where she was guided through calling up her mana and learning how to use it. F carefully controlled this portion of her studies, never letting her push herself. When she did let out too much mana the vampire would dispel it safely and gently chide her for her exuberance.

There was so much to learn and not just about magic. As F taught she let out anecdotes about her own studies, family and travels. In exchange Nanoha felt a desire to share her own experiences which felt lacking in comparison. F might be younger but she was better traveled and educated. No matter how many guests she'd served in the inn or books she'd read in the town library it wouldn't make up for the lack.

Two weeks into her lessons she found herself staring down at F's tent still pitched between some trees. The blonde showed no intentions of leaving but the fact that she could disappear in an instant with all her worldly goods without disturbing Nanoha bothered the auburn haired mage.

When the flap opened and the vampire stepped out there was an increase to the beating of her heart. Before coming into the cabin F always did a patrol around her _territory_. When she returned twenty minutes later she looked angry which was a first for her.

Concerned Nanoha asked, "What's the matter F?"

There was a growling tone to the vampire's voice as she spat out the news, "Werewolf. Saint blasted beast left his mark nearby."

Getting up Nanoha put a hand on F's shoulder, "Don't do anything foolish. They pass through here all the time. If you ignore it for a few days it'll be gone."

Trembling with disgusted anger F said, "If one of them comes near you I'll kill it. They have no respect for women, all they want to do is breed."

Mentally Nanoha wondered if F understood how alike her own need to bond was to the Were's to breed. Then again F had the good grace not to try and rape her, though that might have more to do with the _curse_ which denied her the ability to hurt a mage.

Curious about how the Werewolf had greater autonomy she commented, "How is it they can attack humans? I would have thought the High Mages would have put a similar curse on them."

Snorting at this F said, "They are weapons of chaos and destruction. Bred to disrupt another nation's ability to maintain their civilization. Where they go so too does death and despair. They are intelligent as humans but lack a conscience, they are pure instinct. Add in the various animal DNA they spliced in and they are a true abomination."

The venom of her word shocked Nanoha, "You hate them."

Jaw tight F admitted, "Of course I do, it was bred into me to hate them. They kill mages, and as such it is my duty to strike them down whenever I find one."

Worried about how such a fight would go Nanoha pleaded, "Leave this one alone. I don't want you getting hurt. Promise me you won't go looking for it."

Frowning her displeasure F said, "As long as you promise not to go out into the woods alone. I won't let it have you."

Softening at this show of concern Nanoha offered, "If it will make you feel better you can sleep inside the cabin."

Ruby eyes studied her face for heaven knew what but after a few moments she said, "I won't if it makes you uncomfortable."

Blushing Nanoha turned away as she commented flippantly, "Do as you want. It doesn't matter to me."

Watching the mage retreat into her cabin F smiled at the childish behavior, '_You are too cute my lady.'_

Before following she packed up her camp and with more hope than was probably wise walked into the cabin.

The new arrangement changed many things between them, before Nanoha hadn't thought about F's physical needs deeply. Seeing her drink her supplement every evening and come back from heaven knew where to bathe meant she had to make more concessions. Maybe she couldn't be the vampire's master but she could be a good friend. The first morning she pointed F into her bath she failed to realize she'd also have to deal with a partially dressed and very relaxed demigoddess.

Still moist long blonde hair hung loose down her back and the tank tee she wore clung to her body fetchingly. Well defined legs clad in black tights caught her attention as F walked by, how the hell was it possible to _create_ someone so damn perfect? Sitting on her cot the blonde took out a comb and began to detangle her hair. This action might as well have been setting out catnip for a kitten, edging closer Nanoha fidgeted in her silence, she so wanted to play with the vampire's hair once again.

Seeing the agitated state F asked, "Is something the matter?"

Blushing as she realized she was being so obvious but not able to resist her urges she blurted out, "Would it be okay if I combed your hair for you?"

Absolutely heart-struck by the cuteness of the question F had to bite her cheek to contain herself. Not daring to say a word all she could do was pat the cot beside her and shift so her back was accessible to her master. Holding out the comb she felt her emotions spike when Nanoha took it and began to play with her hair. For the first time in her life she was thankful her mother was a traditionalist and insisted she wear it long.

Going slower than necessary and enjoying the slick coolness of the locks in her hands Nanoha drank in the purity of the moment. This was one of the things she loved most to do for the important people in her life. When her family had been alive she'd done this for her older sister and mother. Her best friend growing up had short hair but that hadn't stopped her from playing with it when she was given a chance. As a person often poor with words it was through this action that she tried to show her sincere affection.

While she wasn't sure what she was feeling for F yet she did know that she wanted to show her gratitude for all she'd done for her. The fact that the _subservient_ vampire was willing to let her do this eased her heart, it meant this wasn't all about her comfort, she'd be allowed to give back even if it was just this small thing.

The sweet scent she was coming to associate with F tickled her nose and she had to ask, "What soap do you use to wash your hair?"

Nearly asleep at this point F mumbled, "Something my sister-in-law taught me to make, it contains soap root and some crushed flowers. I can give you some if you like."

This was a level of intimacy she hadn't shared with anyone for a very long time, to share bathing soap was almost like she was allowing F to mark her with her scent. That she was even contemplating it meant she was on some level willing to let it be known they were… what? Friends? Lovers? Master and Slave?

Shaking her head she refused the offer as politely as she could, "That's very kind but I'm fine with what I'm using now."

Turning to look at Nanoha with sleepy eyes the blonde said, "If you like I can make something just for you. Something that would compliment your natural scent."

Now wearing a full on blush Nanoha stammered, "D… D… DO I SMELL?"

Laughing at this embarrassment F answered kindly, "Everyone has a natural scent, it is not a bad thing. I happen to think you smell very nice, even without any embellishments."

Reaching a new level of embarrassment with even her ears now beet red the mage handed back the comb as she stuttered out, "I...I'm done, good night F."

Then she grabbed her crossbow and her quiver as she headed for the door, "I'm going to patrol the perimeter, get some rest."

Putting away her comb F then laid back on her cot and closed her eyes, the amused smile on her lips a mute testament to how much she enjoyed seeing Nanoha flustered.

When Nanoha returned later in the afternoon she found F asleep and the sight melted her heart just a tiny bit more. The way she held her pillow to her as if seeking comfort in her sleep made her want to hug the vampire. She knew these thoughts were dangerous but slowly she was coming to the realization that F was about as menacing as a hissing kitten. Maybe that was because she was a mage but somehow she suspected the blonde was naturally kind hearted.

Brushing back her messy bangs she whispered, "Sweet dreams F," then quietly went about her daily chores.

Throughout the day she found herself peeking over at her more and more. The first couple of days F had shared the cabin with her she'd found things to do outside but at this point she'd used up all the chores she could do without entering the woods. She'd keep her word to F, it wasn't as if she wanted to run into a werewolf. Picking up her sewing she decided now was as good a time as any to get her mending done.

As the sun began to set Nanoha looked over into the corner of the cabin where Fate had set up her own little nest. She could see the outline of her body and the slight rise and fall of her breathing. In a few short minutes she'd awake from her sleep and then they'd practice magic again. It wasn't impatience that made her stare at the figure, if she was going to be truthful, she was enthralled by the way F woke up.

The way the lithe body stretched and the brief sounds of the form breathing in deeply. The almost fluid way she moved from her prone position to sitting upright. It was during those few short moments as she transitioned from sleeping to awake that she could really see the vampire's humanity. She could sense the fragility of the life housed in the form of a demigoddess.

The minute movement of the sleeping figure caught her attention and Nanoha held her breath. Each quiet shift was soaked in as she tried to understand her utter fascination with the strange being. The pale limbs on display as the blonde made up her bed before moving to the wash basin to splash cold water on her face were mesmerizing. F was like a living ice sculpture, she would even be cool to the touch if Nanoha dared to reach out to her. Once the vampire went through her _morning_ ritual she would whisper the words 'Set up' and with a glow of gold she'd be dressed in her black protective clothing.

Taking a seat across from Nanoha at the table she asked, "How was your day?"

Keeping her eyes on the fabric in her hands Nanoha mumbled, "Boring, you haven't left me much to do."

Looking at the ragged cloth in her master's hands F sighed, "I can teach you a better way to mend that."

Handing over what had been her favorite shirt Nanoha grimaced at the way the vampire ripped out the needle and thread she'd been using. Holding it up to see the overall look of the garment she found the blouse to be rather cute. Picking up a scape of excess fabric from Nanoha's mending basket and held it in her hands with the shirt. With an incantation she released a tiny bit of her magic and with a flash of gold the shirt was restored to new.

Handing it back over she said, "You can't get anything for free, something must be given to restore an item. It is easier to do so with something of a similar nature but most anything can be used if you have enough skill and power."

Looking over the shirt Nanoha was amazed with the results, without thinking she stood up and whipped off her top and then pulled on the restored blouse. It happened so fast F was left in shock as she was treated to more than an eyeful of Nanoha's body. Her hands instantly balled up in her lap as she had to refrain from grabbing the woman and begin seducing her.

When the auburn haired temptress smiled at her F realized staying near her was too dangerous. Abruptly getting up she exited the cabin and took a flying leap off the deck. Running away wasn't the bravest thing she'd ever done but it was the wisest. Nanoha had to freely choose to bond with her before anything intimate happened between them. Vampires might be skilled at seduction but in this case it wouldn't help her cause.

Finding the small waterfall about six miles from Nanoha's cabin F stripped naked and dunked herself in the chilly rushing stream. Extremes in hot and cold usually had little to no effect on a vampire but when one was tottering on the edge of Heat, sufficiently cold water could bring them back to a state of equilibrium. Holding her breath she laid at the bottom of the riverbed and let the cold eat at the burning need Nanoha had awaken in her.

When she finally felt like she was in control of herself again she captured two of the larger fish that had been lulled into thinking she was no threat then redressed. Taking back her catch she hoped the next time she had to speak to her master this largess would be enough to deflect any questions on her behavior. Letting Nanoha know she had this kind of affect on her could ruin their fledgling relationship.

Re-entering the cabin she saw Nanoha was already asleep, her newly restored blouse laid out for her to wear the next day. Storing away the fish in salt she then searched the room for any chores needing to be done. Going over to the mending basket F saw the pile of rags her master was trying to salvage. Sighing at this she picked out the best pieces and then used the rest to restore the items. Folding the three shirts and four pants F thought about finding more clothing for her master. Leaving the cabin once more she decided it was time to do some proper exploring of the abandoned village she'd passed on her travels.

Picking through the ruins she found a few things of use and packed them all away in her device. Blankets and heavier clothing were found in an old trunk and she knew with a little magic she could have it all restored and resized for Nanoha's use. A few books and tools were uncovered during her snooping around but the best find was a cache of weapons. The crossbow that was currently her master's favorite was on its last legs, here hidden away was a superior which just needed a few modifications.

Clutching the item to her chest she hoped this gift would earn her one of Nanoha's dazzling smiles. Securing it in her device so no damage could come to it she left the ruins for home. In the near inky blackness she picked her way home ignoring the feel of menacing eyes on her. As long as the beast left her alone she would not seek it out. She had her orders from Nanoha and she would not break her word.

When Nanoha awoke the next day it was to F sitting at her table with a mess of tools spread out around her. With the edge of a pink tongue poking out she was concentrating on the task before her. Sitting up in bed the mage watched the show and felt a warmth in her chest she'd never expected. Waking up to see this beautiful being everyday for over a month had changed a lot of her feelings.

She still hated the idea of bonding but the idea of letting F stay in some other capacity was an option she was trying to develop. Certainly there had to be a way for them to stay together without turning her friend into a slave. The knowledge that F needed the bond to protect her from going feral tore at her heart and made her reasons to refuse accepting her all the more weak. Then again it had been weeks since the vampire had even mentioned bonding, so maybe she no longer wanted to belong to her.

The idea of F leaving once she finished her training made her stomach ache, she couldn't go back to living alone after sharing this happy cohabitation. Getting up she tried not to focus on how greedy she was becoming, F had the right to leave whenever she wanted. She'd never force anyone to stay with someone like her against their will.

The movement caught F's attention and she nearly bit her tongue when she saw how little Nanoha was wearing in bed. Normally she had a long shirt that covered her to her knees but today she was wearing only a pair of panties and a tank top. The weather had been warmer than usual the past two days which meant she couldn't sleep comfortably with her normal nightgown. In high summer she normally slept naked and could only be thankful F had come to her in the early fall.

Ducking her head F closed her eyes and counted to ten, she would not do anything inappropriate. Taking control of her libido she cooled her head by thinking of the most dull and mundane things possible. Putting down her tools she cleared the table so as to avoid looking up at the half naked figure taunting her. Placing a cloth over the weapon to hide it from Nanoha's sight she went to wash up and begin breakfast. Before she could get to far into the process the devilish woman joined her in the kitchen and began to help her.

There was level of intimacy that came with cooking together that F had never realized could be so thrilling. Washing the vegetables for the omelettes then handing them to Nanoha to cut up before moving to crack the eggs into a mixing bowl felt too natural. Was this how life could be if they bonded? She didn't expect to do everything for the woman but to at least be a small help and to bring her a measure of comfort was all she wanted.

Nanoha's eyes flicked over to watch the blonde as she sliced some green onions and she couldn't help getting distracted by vampire's beauty. The knife bit into her skin and she let out a gasp, looking down at the red she felt a spike of hope and fear. Would F try to drink her blood?

Seeing the rich fluid drip from the cut F could feel her teeth lengthen as she felt the urge to suck the finger into her mouth. Instead she pulled Nanoha back to the sink and had her rinse the wound before getting a bandage from her pouch that she then lovingly wrapped around the injured digit. Only once there was no danger of blood being ingested did she dare lift the finger to her lips and give it a kiss.

Dark eyes looked into her own as the seductive vampire whispered, "Be more careful my lady," driving Nanoha insane with desire. It was unfair that the blonde could have such an affect on her but she could do nothing to entice and tease her back.

Of course she knew on some level F cared for her but it obviously wasn't the same thing as what she wanted. The blonde now seeing her as a housepet versus livestock couldn't be considered much of a step up. Instinct made F want her, it was her vampire genes that forced her to bend her head and submit to her foolish suggestions. And once she was sufficiently taught magic she was sure F would leave. After all F had said it herself, no matter how much she cared for someone, if they did not want the bond she'd leave them to find someone who did.

Pulling away from the blonde she said in a gloomy tone, "I'm not hungry, I'm going to take a walk for a bit around the perimeter. Don't bother cooking."

Not liking this shift in the mood F wanted to reach out to the mage but had no clue how to soothe whatever hurt her. She wanted Nanoha to smile and to be happy, then thinking about her present she called out, "Wait!"

Moving to the table she frowned at the knowledge that she'd not been able to finish the modifications but hoped just the sight of the new crossbow would be enough to earn a tiny smile. Nanoha was holding her right arm with her left hand, a sure sign of her being uncomfortable, but she still moved over to the table to see what was going on.

When the blonde picked up the cloth she could see more clearly what she'd been working on, a crossbow. The gleam of the metal told her this wasn't one of the cheap pot metal knockoffs that broke after a few uses. This beauty was made before the fall, and it was the kind that would automatically load a new dart after each shot. Running her hand down the length of it she couldn't help smiling at the weapon. Picking it up she loved the weight of it in her hands and began to inspect it closely. She could see F was modifying it, then looking closer she saw she was removing the clunky add ons someone had put on the elegant device.

Putting it down she said, "It's beautiful, far too good for me. Take it with you when you leave, it will make a nice gift for your future master."

Turning away from it and the blonde Nanoha hoped she could make it out of the cabin and a decent distance away before her tears broke loose. She hadn't wanted to mention F leaving her but it was only a matter of time. Before she could make it halfway across the room she felt strong arms close around her and she was being hugged tightly.

Whispering didn't make the intensity of F's words any less potent, "I want you to have it, I want you to have it all."

Then knowing she'd not be able to resist begging for the bond F released her beloved mage and fled the cabin. She would leave, and face any dangers in the woods, allowing Nanoha to put herself in danger because of her was not acceptable.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Thanks for all the support and reviews, they feed my bunnies. I often worry there is no one left in this fandom considering how few/slowly new stories get posted. Not that being the last "man" standing would stop me from writing, I'm obsessed with these characters.

Big thanks to elfbs for beta reading and a quick plug here for My favorite Dragon by lovenozoeli. This brings the number of dragon-girl smutty ffs involving NanoFate to 3! Of course I also recommend reading elfbs' story, Bubblegum Pink. Here is hoping the rest of my group finishes their stories and we have more posted soon.

* * *

The air between Nanoha and F after their little exchange was fraught with hope and fear. Neither dared to bring up the topic again so soon and Nanoha hanging the crossbow on her wall seemed to say she was keeping it but F was free to take it back at anytime. The quiet status quo was reestablished as each fell back into their routines. F knew this couldn't last forever but hoped it was a sign that Nanoha now at least wanted _her_ even if she didn't want the bond.

After another quiet week Nanoha was beginning to feel like she was getting a real handle on her magic. It wasn't quite what she thought it'd be like from all the stories she'd heard as a child. She could use her power to protect herself and to speed up tedious chores but it did have a toll on her body. Truly nothing was free, and she'd been a fool to believe the bragging mages who just wanted to show off in her family's inn. She doubted half of them were anywhere near as skilled as F and even she at this point could likely beat them in a battle.

Ready for her next lesson where she would focus on refining her mana into a weapon she took some calming breaths to center herself. This would take more concentration than just flinging globs of magic at her enemies. If she could form a spear like F or even a staff with her mana she'd never have to worry about being caught outside without protection. This was an important step, failure was not an option.

Settling down on a pile of skins Nanoha shivered when she felt F take her spot behind her. Soft cool hands covered her own as the blonde gave instructions on how to turn the molten mana into a crude weapon that could be wielded. Despite the fact F had been doing this with her everyday since they began this training Nanoha still couldn't control her hammering heart. Being held so gently and the scent of the vampire was slowly driving her mad.

Forcing her thoughts on the task before her she frowned in concentration, she wasn't happy with the lumpy mace like object she had made. When her focus failed it turned into a blob once more making her growl in frustration. Slumping for a moment she took a deep breath before trying again. Each time the object became more solid and refined earning her praise from F.

The feeling of the vampiric woman's cool breath on her neck made Nanoha shiver but not from fear. Increasingly she'd been having daydreams of pale pink lips kissing her and it was getting hard not to take advantage of the blonde. She was a mage, and it was her Saint given right to possess the vampire and use her as she wished. The growing throb between her legs at the increasingly risque dreams wasn't helping her cause.

As F shifted her position behind her Nanoha felt soft breasts briefly press into her back. The knowledge that the blonde had been ready from the first day they met to willingly place herself under Nanoha's control and fulfill her every desire made her hands began to shake. This resulted in the mana plasma to lose form and slip through her fingers.

With a hiss F caught the glowing pink mass and cupped it tightly. With a flash of gold the energy was dissipated before it could cause any damage to Nanoha's home. Opening her hands they were now an angry red and slightly swollen looking. Horrified by the results of her clumsiness Nanoha gently grasped onto the injured extremities.

Tears came to her eyes as the guilt of harming F made her whole body tremble. Leaning over as she lifted the damaged hands to her lips she pressed kisses to each one as she apologized, "Oh F, please forgive me. I lost my focus and hurt you. I'm so sorry."

The feeling of soft lips touching her now ultra-sensitive skin F had to bite her cheek to keep from moaning. Pulling her hands away she stood up before her self-control shattered. Back turned she pulled on gloves and hat as she growled out in pain laced desire, "It's fine. I'll be back in a little while."

The stiffness of F's stride as she left made Nanoha's heart shrink in fear. Had she just alienated F? Would the blonde leave?

Hours passed as Nanoha waited for F to return, the darkness grew deeper outside increasing her fear that her friend might not return. Dozing fitfully, she sat on F's makeshift bed determined to apologize once again and make things right. Curled in a ball and crying in her sleep she made a pitiful sight for F to find.

Kneeling in front of the huddled form F reached out to touch Nanoha's smooth cheek. It was chilled which frightened the blonde, the last thing she wanted was for her to get sick. While she had seen humans ill before, the way her mother reacted to the phenomenon made even the slightest of colds seem like death was at their doorstep. The lengths she'd go to made her mom roll her eyes and have to distract her from going overboard.

She'd be lying if she tried to deny her mother's paranoia hadn't rubbed off on her. The tales of the great plague that stole away so many human lives had left a huge impression on F. She'd only just found Nanoha, she didn't think she could stand losing the woman even before they bonded. Instinctively her magic was already reaching out to the sapphire eyed woman, trying to influence her to accept her as not just a bonded servant but a mate.

The soft touch startled Nanoha awake, and seeing the pale blonde before her she threw herself forward. Without thinking through her actions she hugged the vampire tightly and crying pleaded, "Please don't leave me F! I promise I'll be more careful. I never meant to hurt you."

Instantly her own arms closed around the clinging figure. Burying her face in the thick sweet-smelling hair of her heart's desire she could feel her teeth ache with the need to mark the woman. Pushing away her greedy nature she rubbed the young mage's back soothingly as she said, "Shhh My Lady, I'm not going to leave you."

As she held the smaller woman F could feel how cold she was and knew she had to let her go. She wished she could provide the warmth Nanoha needed but her icy body would just suck away what little heat she had.

Pulling away she said, "You're chilled. We need to warm you up."

Going to the hearth F built up a fire then pulled out a blanket to wrap Nanoha in. Keeping her distance F wished she was at full strength so she could give the auburn-haired woman everything she needed. But until she agreed to bond she'd be forced to live a half-life. As painful as her condition was it was preferable to the idea of searching for another mage. Nanoha was the mate of her dreams, she could only hope her feelings would soon be reciprocated.

Making tea she prepared it just how Nanoha liked it before handing it over with an admonishment, "You need to be more careful. Allowing yourself to get chilled like this could result in an illness."

Sipping the drink big blue eyes looked over the rim of the cup innocently causing F's heart to skip a beat. As powerful as her magic was it was nothing to the power this woman held over her. Vampires were supposed to be seductive in order to win the favor of powerful mages but Nanoha just had to look at her and she was a willing slave. So, when the soft worried voice asked, "It'd cause you a lot of trouble if I got sick, wouldn't it?" the fear of rejection it projected had her crawling closer.

Locking their gaze F replied, "I'd never consider taking care of you trouble."

Blushing Nanoha looked down into her cup. Conflicting emotions battled inside her. She didn't want F to serve her, she wanted her to care. If she could just know the blonde honestly felt something for her as a person, not as a prospective master then she could say yes. Maybe she was being stupid but was it wrong to want love more than power?

Tucking back a messy lock of hair F asked, "Do you not want me to care for you?"

Blinking back tears Nanoha whispered hoarsely, "I'm afraid you'd grow resentful with how needy I can be. I used to share this place with… with another person from my village. We were friends from childhood, but I was too demanding, and they left me."

Pressing their foreheads together F said, "You could never be too demanding for me. Believe me, I want you to depend on me."

Wrapping an arm around F's neck as she hid her face against her shoulder Nanoha cried. She couldn't find the words to explain it wasn't a servant she wanted but a friend. Someone who would depend on her, someone who needed her for their happiness.

Despite not wanting to worsen Nanoha's chill F pulled the woman in tighter before moving them closer to the fire. Holding her through her crying jag she rubbed her back until she fell asleep. It hurt something fundamental inside her that she couldn't remove whatever pained the young mage. She knew she was missing something, failing to understand and that boiled down to the fact she had so little experience with humans. In her limited exposure to them she had come to the conclusion that being dominating and telling them how things should be was the best way to handle them. It was how her mother dealt with her mom, how her sister-in-law dealt with her brother and how her sister dealt with her unruly mate.

Yet with Nanoha she couldn't be like her vampiric family members. She tried to push her allure and be as bold as possible but instinctively she couldn't force her will on the mage. The longer she stayed with the woman the weaker her will became. How long it would it be before she was reduced to begging or worse went feral could probably be counted in weeks. Her pride as a vampire hadn't reared its head once since their meeting which could only mean she was doomed. Legends she never thought real seemed to be proven true, Nanoha was her perfect mate. Even if she found the strength to leave she'd never be able to get the woman out of her mind or heart.

~"~"~

A week later Nanoha was faced with the realization that she couldn't drag her feet forever. They had been working on sparring with her new solidified mana weapon when F went stock still. With a look of determination she suddenly ran into the woods without a word of explanation. Following the blonde was difficult but the sound of battle helped her track down her missing friend. Flashing gold light lit up the gloom as F fought back the werewolf she'd been uneasy about. The magically strengthened hybrid creature snarled as it blocked her attacks.

Stumbling to a halt Nanoha gasped at the sight of F taking a blow to her head from a clawed fist. Shaking off the skull rattling hit she bared her fangs at the wolfman before slashing at him with her scythe. When he caught the head of the weapon and yanked it out of her grip Nanoha nearly leaped onto the monster to help. Before she could foolishly throw her life away an arm grabbed her from behind and pulled her into cover. There in the brush was a man who was bleeding out and a frightened child.

Turning to see who had dragged her away from F she saw a red-haired woman. In a strained hiss she said, "Don't get involved in their battle. Let them kill each other. No matter which wins we will be eaten."

Rolling her eyes at this Nanoha said, "F has no interest in eating humans. She will defend us. Now take this pressure bandage, it will stop his bleeding."

Once she handed over one of her precious few bandages to the woman she got up to see how F was fairing. The blonde was now pinning the Were to the ground, her hat was missing, and half her face was covered in blood. At the moment they were struggling for control over her weapon. One wrong move and one of them would be missing their head. The sound of Nanoha moving closer caught both of their attention and the Were seeing the auburn-haired woman growled his appreciation of her. His overlong tongue flicked out as if he was trying to taste her on the air. This action more than anything pissed off the vampire as she hissed out, "She's MINE!"

With a bone snapping wrench of her arms she yanked her scythe loose of his grip and cleanly beheaded the lustful creature. Pulling herself up with the help of her weapon she stumbled back a few steps, then with a rage filled scream she released a bolt of lightning which incinerated the decapitated body before passing out.

When she woke next she was still out in the open with her head resting on Nanoha's lap and the smell of burnt flesh and blood was thick in the air. Turning her head away from the source of the scent she was thankful it was her beloved's stomach she was now pressed against. Her calming presence allowed her to assess the damage her most recent battle left her with. The knowledge that her strength would be severely reduced thanks to this upset her as it undermined her ability to protect Nanoha. The feeling of a gentle hand brushing back her hair made her turn again to look up at her heart's desire.

The worried look in sapphire eyes made her smile and in a rough voice she tried to relieve the concern, "I'm okay. We should get back to your camp before it gets any darker, it isn't safe for you out here."

Sighing at this Nanoha said, "We can't just leave your new strays. I could have gotten us back but Agito isn't strong enough to carry her man."

Sitting up F rolled her neck and shoulders which caused small popping noises as her joints settled properly. The damn mutt shouldn't have been such a problem, but she was half starved and exhausted from traveling. Looking over at the group huddled together fearfully she could see the injured man grip a knife as the females he traveled with clung to him. Allowing her senses to extend she blinked in surprise.

Shifting into a kneeling position she bowed her head and said, "I hope My Lady was not injured by that disgusting beast. If I might be of any service to you and yours please but ask."

The words were a kick to the gut for Nanoha. Was the redheaded woman a mage?! How could F's loyalty turn so quickly to this new mage? The whole thing made her feel sick. The knowledge the woman would have had her abandon F just made the situation all the worse. In the end all that mattered was instinct, now that a more powerful mage had presented herself it wouldn't be long before F left her.

The angry words of the redhead, "We don't want or need your help monster!" had F looking up with an amused smile on her lips.

Standing up she said, "I wasn't speaking to you human. Youngling are you okay?"

Jaws dropped as F addressed the cowering girl. The trembling child said, "I'm okay. Please don't eat us."

Shaking her head the blonde replied, "Nay youngling, you need not fear me. My master will tell you the same, I live to protect her and younglings like yourself."

Frowning the girl asked, "What's that you're calling me?"

Holding up a ball of golden mana F said, "You are a mage little one. You have the gift of magic and all vampires who meet you will protect you since that is our sacred duty. Perhaps one day you shall even bond with one and they will hold you above all else, living for your sake."

With a flick of her wrist the ball popped, and bright sparks filled the air making the girl's eyes widen before she smiled at the mini firework display. Turning her glance back at the adults F said, "For the sake of the youngling I offer my assistance to you. If you refuse, then know I will be watching to make sure she comes to no harm while in my territory. But your lives will be your own to protect. So, I ask you, will you come to my master's camp and allow us to tend you until you are strong enough to travel?"

As F spoke Nanoha gripped her chest, her heart had just gone from feeling shattered to pounding in joy. Even without the bonding F was claiming her as her master and was showing no signs of wanting to join this group in order to secure a tie to the mage among them. Of course, the fact that the magic user couldn't be more than ten years old could have something to do with that, but still F was hers.

Moving to stand by F's side she placed a hand on her back possessively before saying, "You'd be welcome to stay with us. I have more medical supplies back at my cabin and it is very secure."

The man looked at the two females and could see the elder was conflicted, but the child was willing. Stories of vampires' relationships with mages were widespread, so if it was true his young mistress was a mage then they should have nothing to worry about as long as they did not attack its master. Praying silently he wasn't leading them to their doom he nodded his acceptance of the offer of hospitality.

Barely hesitating F stepped forward and lifted the injured man. It should have been easy, but her arms already felt like lead, it was only the burning need to get Nanoha out of the dark woods that pushed her. Carrying him back to camp at as quick a pace as possible before their blood drenched bodies attracted more danger. Her body ached and more than once she stumbled but not once did she falter, she would get back to the camp, get home.

When the walls of the enclosure came into view she let out a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was another battle while in her weakened state. Carrying the man into the cabin she laid him down on her sleeping place. The only person allowed near Nanoha's bed was the auburn-haired woman, it would not be contaminated by this outsider.

Moving around the cabin to get the medical supplies she came back to her patient and tended his wounds. The thick scent of blood made her nose wrinkle, no matter what legends might say about it being irresistible to vampires it still made her ill when faced with large amounts of it. Finishing her work she covered the man with her blanket before saying, "I will make you a potion for the pain and to help you sleep. With luck you'll be strong enough to travel again in a week."

As she mixed the drink from powders in her pack Nanoha set up another sleeping place near the man for the woman and child. Once they were settled she came over to F in her small kitchen and decided the best thing to do was make a light meal for them all. Standing close to her friend she could sense how tired she was. Covering a gloved hand with her own she stopped F from working herself into another collapse, "I'll see to them. Go lie down."

Looking over the cabin to see where she could find a new space to create a makeshift bed she was shocked by Nanoha saying, "Use my bed. It's big enough for two and it's not like we'd have to share it for long."

Wanting nothing more than to fall into the soft bed that she knew would carry Nanoha's scent F said, "I don't want to dirty your sleeping place. I am a mess."

Sighing at this Nanoha said, "Go sit down then, once I'm done cooking we can find a solution to that problem."

Nodding her acceptance of this F sank into a chair resting her arms on the table. She then laid her head upon them as she watched Nanoha work. Half lidded eyes remained focused on her master despite her exhaustion. There were strangers in her home and it was her duty to protect her at all times from harm. So what if the true reason why she watched was because she was now deeply in love with the woman. What had started as instinct telling her to pursue this mage with everything she possessed, it was now her heart, mind and body making this demand. If only she could figure out what was holding Nanoha back she'd do whatever necessary to relieve those concerns.

Dozing off without realizing F groaned when a familiar hand shook her and her favorite voice told her, "Come on F, we need to get you cleaned up for bed."

Mind fuzzy with sleep she let Nanoha lead her and it was a shock when she felt her clothing being removed. Eyes opening wide she looked around and saw she was in the small connected bath Nanoha used. The tub was filled with steaming water and she couldn't believe the woman had been able to do all this without her waking. Stepping back she said, "No, I won't contaminate your place with that mutt's blood, I'll go to the stream and rinse off. Don't worry about me tonight, I'll find a place to stay out of the way until morning."

Clutching at F's shirt Nanoha said, "You aren't going anywhere. You will get undressed and let me help you bathe. Then you are going to lie down in my bed and get some proper rest."

Primordial instinct fought with her rational mind, she knew if she did as she was told there'd be zero chance of her not holding Nanoha in her sleep. Her arms ached to feel her, just as her body was desperate for her warmth. It didn't help that her fangs were still extended, it would take hours before they'd retract since they weren't bonded. She wasn't scared of draining all the blood out of Nanoha but she wasn't sure she wouldn't at least try to mark her. Between the mutt and the man inside the cabin her urge to claim Nanoha was off the charts.

Her silence and inaction at the orders given seemed to prove to Nanoha that F wasn't willing to be cared for by her. Giving in she released her hold on the tattered shirt hurt written all over her face. In the end the look of dejection and the lowering of once confident shoulders made F give in. She couldn't refuse Nanoha anything, even if it killed her or drove her insane. Naked she let the shorter woman wash her body. Trying to refrain from jumping the blue eyed devil and not just mark her but make love to her she bit her cheek.

The taste of blood soon filled her mouth and a sick urge to kiss Nanoha rose within her. But to do so would mean she'd gone feral, a proper vampire did not take away their mage's free will. Forcing someone to drink their blood was a taboo because it was addictive. Humans, mages or not, could go insane and die within days if they didn't get at least a drop of vampiric blood each day once they started drinking it.

In the early days, when the creators were still romantics, they chose to drink their vampire mate's blood. It was how they were able to ensure a vampire never did anything reckless, either on their own or by order. After all, if they died then so to would their master, risking your vampire mate's life on a whim wasn't something a smart mage would do if your own life also hung in the balance. As all vampires would do anything to protect their master with this safeguard they would also have to preserve themselves instead of running into battle like mindless beasts.

The feeling of Nanoha's hands washing her hair was what ended up causing her to moan aloud. The noise made F blush while Nanoha couldn't help feeling a surge of confidence. She wanted to hear what other sounds the blonde made when pleasured. Moving her hands down to strong shoulders she began massaging the tense muscles. The little whimpering noise that came out made her worry she'd hurt F but when she stopped the vampire pleaded, "Don't stop. Please, don't stop. Ah it feels good."

Nanoha continued, exploring F's body as she did so until carefully easing off she whispered in F's ear, "Go get in the tub and relax."

Pliant as clay the blonde did as she was directed. Now in a zombified state from the mix of exhaustion and pleasure she didn't realize Nanoha was now undressing completely. Half dozing in the tub she never noticed the woman wash nor her coming over to the tub once she finished. It was only when the water was disturbed by Nanoha stepping into it that she woke up and nearly jumped out of the bath. It was only the fact that the devious devil was using her shoulder to balance herself as she entered that made F sit perfectly still. She'd never risk hurting her master by knocking her over like an overexcited child.

When Nanoha settled down between her legs F nearly had a heart attack as she realized the woman was planning to rest against her. Taking in a deep breath for control she tried to relax as the soft skin of Nanoha's back pressed against her front. In her head she began reciting ancient prayers to the Saint King pleading for strength. Truly her master was a devil, she could only wonder what she'd done in a past life to deserve this torment.

They sat in the hot water silently for a few minutes then Nanoha asked shyly, "Would drinking my blood help you recover?"

Body going stiff F replied, "That's not how it works. I need the bond more than I need blood."

Reaching for the blonde's hand Nanoha played with the long fingers before asking, "If the girl had been older would you have offered yourself to her?"

Closing her arms around Nanoha and pressing a kiss to her neck F whispered back, "I want to belong to you. A dozen mages could come before me and I'd still prefer you."

Nanoha hadn't expected F to be so bold and was now tempted to press for more when there was a knock on the door. Getting up she heard a groan of dismay from her friend. Maybe the feelings between them were more than instinctual. Maybe once these unwanted house guests were gone they could talk more freely.

Wrapping herself in a towel Nanoha opened the door and seeing the child she asked, "What is it little one?"

The girl was biting her lip and in a near whisper she asked, "Can I take a bath too?"

F immediately got out of the tub and wrapping herself in a towel she said, "Of course youngling. Come in and I will help you wash your hair."

Watching how gentle F was with the child made something spark inside Nanoha. She'd never really considered having children. F's words when they met had done more to shock her than really make her think about a future family with the blonde. Now though, seeing how good the vampire was in caring for this strange girl she felt her biological clock chiming for the first time.

Once the girl was settled F asked, "What is your name youngling?"

Eyes closed the child replied, "Lutecia Alpine, but my mama calls me Lulu."

Working out the tangles in the girl's hair F inquired, "Is not the woman you travel with your mother?"

Laughing sadly Lulu replied, "No, Agito is my nanny. She and Garyu were charged with my care when mama left on a pilgrimage. She is ill and now we are traveling to the city of New Cranagan."

This surprised Nanoha and she pointed out, "I thought that city was destroyed by a plague?"

Shoulders lowering the girl said, "Mama is a healer, she went to help them. The city was doing better according to her letters but now she is sick."

Shaking her head F said, "You shouldn't be going anywhere near that city youngling. If the sickness is still there it will find you. The plague was designed to kill mages. Only those inoculated against it survived."

Frowning Lulu looked up at the blonde and asked, "What's that? Can it help mama?"

Sighing F explained, "There is a medicine you have to inject into your body which will protect you from the sickness. It can't help those already sick but there is another medicine like it that could help. It is very rare and if anyone knew you had it they'd kill you for it."

Face turning serious Lulu said, "I will find it for my mama and make her well again. If you tell me where it is I will go and get it."

Amused by this F said, "You won't need to go anywhere youngling. I can inoculate you from the sickness. As for your mama, once you have had the medicine in your blood for a few days I can use it to make her a cure. It will only work for her so hopefully that will stop people from trying to steal it."

Smiling and overjoyed by this the girl turned all the way around and hugged F thanking her over and over. After calming her down F was able to finish washing the girl's hair and then had her take over bathing herself. Once they were rinsed off another show of magic was presented as the blonde transformed her dirty and travel worn clothing into something clean to sleep in. The trio came out of the bath to find the would-be guardians asleep. While Lulu would have normally clung to her nanny right now she didn't want to let the vampire out of her sight, she was her beacon of hope.

Stopping before the bed the little girl looked up at F for permission to sleep with her but the vampire couldn't answer her pleading eyes, she was a guest here with no rights to the welcoming bed. When the girl noticed F's glance go to Nanoha, Lulu turned to her and while still holding on to the blonde asked, "May I sleep with you?"

The similarities between the two females hit Nanoha hard, both were now silently begging to be allowed to crawl into her bed. While she wasn't very happy with the idea of sleeping with a strange child if it meant F would be more willing to share her bed then she'd agree. Nodding her acceptance she pulled back the blankets so they could all settle in.

Climbing into bed with the pair Lulu nestled in between them for which F was grateful. Her protective instincts for the child was helping to calm down her urge to mark Nanoha. The girl was also preventing her from getting too close to the auburn-haired woman stopping her from doing something stupid. The only problem was the experience of sleeping in the same bed with Nanoha and the child was it made her imagine a day in the future where it could be their child sleeping between them.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, please leave a review... See ya again in 3 days.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Soooo how ya guys doing? How many of you are ready for these two dense lovebirds to get to the good stuff? Only 1 more chapter after this one so we are getting closer. I hope y'all like this last bit of torment before we get the end. Please leave a comment/review as they are always welcome.

* * *

Nanoha wasn't exactly squeamish but seeing what F had to do to protect the child from plague did make her skin crawl. Where the blonde had found the ancient medical device she'd never know but watching the sharp needle pierce the girl's arm made her shudder. She could remember the old doctor in her village display a similar item in his office, but he never actually used it on anyone. Stories of the torturous device being used in the cities was just another reason for her to avoid them. The ancients had lots of medical wonders which were less intrusive which while not as effective in curing a person Nanoha much preferred.

Agito and Garyu both also received a shot once F cleaned the device though their being protected from sickness was only because Lulu needed her guardians. F clearly had little tolerance for Agito and her snide remarks. The injured man, Garyu, turned out to be a mute but his expressive eyes told he at least appreciated everything F did for his young mistress. Between the pair there was an understanding that for Lulu's sake they would cooperate no matter what his personal bias might be.

In the days since the group entered their lives F had changed her sleeping patterns to match theirs. While she avoided going outside during the height of the day she did remain awake and used the time to talk and teach Lulu about her magic. Nanoha was able to sit in on these lessons and she noticed F was much more careful about teaching the girl defensive magic versus the offensive kind she'd been showing her. Putting up barriers between herself and any attacker which would protect her until help could arrive was something Nanoha felt she could have used many times in the past.

The fact that Lulu also had a strange likeness to F and that the pair seemed to _bond_ so quickly made Nanoha slightly jealous. Yet when the girl looked up at her with ruby eyes she found she couldn't dislike the child. Instead she found an ache developing in her chest and stomach. She wanted a family with F, daughters with the vampire's mesmerizing eyes that she can love and cherish. Clearly the blonde would be a good partner for the task of raising their brood and she had offered to carry her children at their first meeting. Yet there was still that lingering question of love versus duty. She wanted her children to be born of love, not as an obligation.

~'~'~'~

Being left at the cabin while F took Lulu to collect herbs and medicinal plants Nanoha tried not to feel left out. She had her own work she needed to finish and honestly the only reason F was doing this was to entertain the girl so she didn't disturb her. Rational thinking wasn't helping nor was the rangy redhead who was now glaring at her. The fact that Nanoha trusted F meant she wasn't a trustworthy human, she now carried a taint.

Repairing broken or worn out tools usually took days or meant she'd have to venture into her old town to use the abandoned smithy. With her magic she was able to fix many of the devices, but it was still exhausting. Her head was beginning to hurt as she hadn't used this much of her power in one sitting since learning about her abilities. F had told her not to overdo it, but she had wanted to finish the job quickly. The less time spent on menial jobs the more she had to learn new magic or talk with F.

The harsh voice asking, "You must be pretty lonely out here in the woods, haven't you ever considered moving to the city? It can't be more than a week's journey for you from here. Maybe you'd be able to find some proper company there."

Glaring up at Agito, Nanoha replied, "I happen to enjoy F's company. She is far better than some of the people I've had to deal with over the years."

This caught the prickly woman's attention, "Eh? You get a lot of visitors out here?"

Setting down her work Nanoha rubbed her forehead, the ache was growing as memories of the people from her past flooded into her mind. Survivors from the other towns who had migrated pass her hideaway. Even when she'd thought some connection had been made they always left her. No one wanted to stay in the woods like a hermit, facing monsters every other day just to scrape together enough to survive. In the cities there was work, culture, and entertainment.

Worse than those who abandoned her were the ones who had tried to use her. It wasn't just men, by nature she was wary of them and rarely let them even step inside her home. There had been many women who had stolen from her, lied to her, and even tried to kill her. She still had the scar from the knife that had nearly been driven into her heart. Yet she had let F stay with her, was it desperation for acceptance? Was she so pathetic that she'd ignore every convention and bind herself to a monster just for a hint of love?

She was about to answer with something noncommittal when a flash of fear flooded her. Standing up so fast her chair fell over Nanoha ran for the door. Only one thought held her, 'F! I need to find her!'

Stumbling in the woods Nanoha looked for signs of the blonde's magic. If there was trouble then there'd be a golden glow. Instead of the calming color she was faced with blood. F was crumpled on the ground with a being so beautiful it was terrifying standing over her. The woman's mouth was wet with blood, F's blood. Nanoha's eyes were drawn away from the terrible creature to the blonde desperate to find any sign of life.

A slight moan and ruby eyes opened then the mental image of her running away with Lutecia from the carnage popped into her mind. It wasn't her own idea, it was alien and unforgivable.

When the creature licked its lips it purred before saying, "Delicious, but that was just a starter. You my lovely will be dinner and the youngling will be dessert."

The words made something snap inside Nanoha, she wasn't scared, she was now pissed off. This monster hurt F and now it had to pay the consequences. Before it could move towards her a ball of pink energy was flung at the figure. The impact causing an explosion and knocked back the monstrous female. Despite having already heavily used her magic on mundane chores Nanoha found she had more than enough mana to call upon to vent her anger. Fists glowing pink with her magic allowed Nanoha to pound the attacker into the ground.

Eventually there came a blow back and Nanoha was sent flying into a tree. Landing near F, Nanoha could see her friend was barely conscious and breathing shallowly. She had to end this or she'd never get to experience what it'd be like to be mated with the person she loved. In that moment as death and pain surrounded them the truth revealed itself to her. A life without F in it wouldn't be worth living. Letting F die without putting up a proper fight to defend her wasn't an option.

The sound of malicious laughter gave away her assailant's position. It was the last mistake it'd ever make, focusing her mind she called on all the magic surrounding her. With a rage filled scream she released the concentrated beam of energy and the rogue vampire was engulfed in a hellstorm. When it finally dissipated the monster was knocked out and badly wounded.

Shakily Nanoha regained her feet. She knew she had to finish the murderous creature before it awoke or it'd kill them all. In spite of its beauty she felt no hesitation in plunging her knife in its heart. The sickening amount of blood that poured out of the wound just hardened her resolve. That was F's life blood, stolen without care.

When the flow trickled to a stop she yanked the blade out and with a swift swipe slit the now icy pale being's throat down to the bone. The fact that she'd once considered doing this to F made her vomit. Wiping her mouth she finished the job, slashing one more time severing the spinal cord and freeing the head from the body.

Standing once more she kicked the head away from the still form. Shaking from nerves and adrenaline she turned back to F. Stumbling on her own feet she collapsed next to the blonde. Hands numb she tried to grab hold of the injured vampire but she couldn't do more than scrabble at her clothing.

Eyes fluttering to stay open F croaked the word, "Pocket," then her strength gave out and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Cursing Nanoha began a search of a multitude of pockets; shirt, pants and the voluminous cloak hid many. Nothing of any use was found until she came to one secured with a button. Stupid fingers fought with it until miraculously a vial of red fluid slipped out of the inner pocket of F's cloak. Picking it up she stared at it thinking, '_Blood, of course F needs this but wouldn't it be better to give her my own?'_

Somewhere in her heart of hearts she wanted only _her_ blood to pass F's lips. The insane idea of cutting herself and forcing the blonde to drink flitted into her mind but was derailed when Lutecia climbed out of the hiding spot F had tucked her in.

The little girl threw herself at Nanoha, clinging to her she babbled out, "She said the vampire was feral. I saw her… it attack her. It drained her of blood, and magic. I could see her trying to form her lightning bolts or that scythe and they just flickered and faded," calming down a little she noticed the vial and asked, "Will that help her?"

Nodding her head Nanoha answered, "It should until she can feed properly."

Brows furrowing the girl asked, "Won't that hurt you?

Shifting Lulu to sit beside her Nanoha reached out a blood stained hand to caress an icy cheek before replying, "F would never hurt me."

Removing the stopper to the vial she carefully poured the contents into F's mouth. If the air wasn't already thick with the scent of blood she might have noticed the fluid wasn't what she assumed. Rubbing F's throat to simulate swallowing it only took a few moments for the serum to work. Body shuddering and a groan gave way to a growl.

Turning over to rise on hands and knees eyes glowed a preternatural red as they scanned her surroundings. When they found the corpse they blinked in surprise. Then the feeling of Nanoha's hand touching her shoulder made her look up.

The concerned frown on the face she loved calmed her aggression faster than a bucket of cold water. Settling down to rest on her knees she spoke hoarsely, "What happened?"

Examining F's face Nanoha noted she was now paler than before. Bleached bone had more life to it than her vampiric friend. Yet somehow the spark of life remained in ruby eyes. Reaching out to feel the smooth skin she noticed it was stone cold and no longer as pliant as it had been before.

Whispering in horrified sadness Nanoha said, "It tried to kill you. Somehow I knew you were in danger. I… I killed it. F, you… you look like… Ah."

Removing the hand from her face F's brow wrinkled, "I know. I'm a monster. I'm no better than she was, I put you in danger."

Annoyed by this Nanoha caught F's face in both her hands then painfully knocked their foreheads together before saying, "Idiot. If you were a monster would I have saved you? Did you think I'd leave you to die? You're mine, didn't you tell me that yourself? So of course I'm going to protect what's mine. Now it's time to go home."

F wasn't sure if she could believe what she was hearing. Nanoha was claiming her! Once their unexpected guests were gone then maybe they could bond. She could only hope her beloved didn't change her mind in the next few days. Especially since she knew her appearance was even less human than before.

~"~"~

When the trio finally left Nanoha found herself conflicted. In the days leading up to their departure she grew closer to Lutecia since she seemed to be the only other person not disturbed by F. The girl in her childish way was wiser than most. She understood there were Monsters and not all of them were genetically engineered.

The more time she spent with Lulu teaching her survival skills the happier F became. The tired smile she gave when their eyes met told her despite the exhaustion that made her friend sleep for twelve to fourteen hours a day she was pleased with her "parenting skills." Secretly she'd agree, and the growing desire to have children with F made her wonder how that miracle would be accomplished.

As the group disappeared into the woods Nanoha held F against her. The blonde was stronger now but her brush with death meant the sapphire eyed woman wasn't letting her out of her sight. The way F clutched at her in _their _bed told its own story and fed the fire of desire building between them.

Instead of letting F get depressed by their renewed seclusion Nanoha decided to take her on a walk to her old town. It would give them a chance to share more of their personal histories and maybe discuss bonding. Nanoha just prayed F wouldn't ask her to leave her cabin and return to civilization. She didn't think she could handle leaving her family's last gift to her. Or deal with large groups of people again.

Walking along the broken trail to the abandoned town F's weakness made itself known. She hated how uncoordinated and clumsy she'd become, at least until Nanoha moved closer and took her hand. When she tripped a few minutes later she was saved from falling by the strong grip pulling her into a tight hold. Body pressed into irresistible warmth she let herself mold onto it.

Breathing in the floral scent of Nanoha's hair F could feel her teeth extend. Instinct told her to mark the tender flesh. It wasn't blood she needed, it was the magical bond that her essentially unstable linker core needed. Without the bond she'd go mad, then depending on how many atrocities she managed to commit she'd either die by the hands of a vampire hunter or a full nervous system failure. The creature that attacked her might have had a month left before her body failed. No matter how much mage blood or magic she tried to drain she was doomed.

Pulling away F said, "Thanks, but it might be best if you kept your distance. I…I might hurt you in my current state."

Frowning at this Nanoha stated, "I don't think you'd ever hurt me," then tightened her hold closing the gap between them.

Trembling F rested her head on her personal devil's shoulder and groaned out, "You are killing me."

Worried she'd done something to hurt the blonde Nanoha loosen her grip so she could look into F's eyes. They were dilated and seemed to glow with an eerie light. Glancing down at pale pink lips she noticed they barely covered elongated eye teeth. F in that moment should have been terrifying but instead Nanoha felt the urge to bare her neck. Was the blonde using some unholy spell to bend her to her will?

Touching F's marble like skin Nanoha shivered at the chill which F took to be a sign of her disgust. Turning away she began walking towards the town once again, staring at the ground in an effort to contain her tears. Of course Nanoha wouldn't want her, not as a servant, and most definitely not as a mate. Why would a woman like her want a monster when she could just go to the city and have her choice of companions?

Unsure as to what happened to make F walk away from her Nanoha reached out and caught the fluttering cloak. Holding tight she demanded, "F, talk to me. If I am doing something to hurt you then I need to know. Why can't you just tell me what you want from me?"

Yanking her clothing out of the grip that held it F's voice was tight and edging on panicking, "It isn't about what _I_ want. You have to make a decision. Do _you_ want me?!"

Tears now burned on her cheeks as she tried to contain the inferno of emotions flaring through her. She needed the bond, she needed to feed, she needed to mark Nanoha and taste the woman in her mouth. Not even her mom had been this stubborn and her mother had made it a point to complain about how long she dragged out their bonding. Leave it to her to find the world's most dense woman, surely she should have noticed how hard this was on her?

Upset now Nanoha grabbed the front of F's shirt and pulled her down, sapphire eyes blazing now she blasted back, "Of course I want you! But I don't want a servant, I want a friend…" then realizing what else she wanted she released her hold and looked away before admitting, "I want you to love me."

The shuttering breath F released as she repeated, "You… you want me to love you?" told how exasperated she was.

Grasping Nanoha's face F forced her to look at her before saying, "I'm a shell. I have bled nearly to my last drop and yet clung to life just for you. Every breath I take hurts all because you haven't agreed to bond with me. If I didn't love you I would have left weeks ago. Instead I have waited patiently, suffering like a starving man in front of a bakery. All because I want...I need to belong to you."

Taken back by the force of F's words Nanoha sputtered, "Bu...but you said it was your instincts that made you want to bond to me. You make it sound like you made a real decision to stay with me."

Slightly embarrassed F admitted, "At first it was, but I… I began to fall in love with you not even two days into my stay. Why do you think I tried to leave? I knew staying meant I'd never be able to choose another."

Heart rocketing with joy Nanoha reach out to her friend, "You mean it? You really love me?"

Standing still as stone as she tried not to give into her instincts to press the woman against a tree and prove her love in all the ways she'd imagined for the past three months. Nodding her head she said, "I love you with all I am. There is no one else for me."

Tears burning at her eyes Nanoha asked, "So, if you left now could you bond with another mage?"

Shaking F answered, "I...I couldn't accept the bond with anyone else. The scent of another mage trying to dominate me would make me go feral. If you don't accept me I will die. You are my mate."

Caressing the marble like skin Nanoha couldn't stop her hands from roaming. Face, neck, gripping thick hair then diving under the collar to feel the skin hidden from her. Leaning in closer she let her lips skim over the chilly cheek before she was able to regain control.

Sighing the mage complained, "Why didn't you say something? I only held back because I didn't want you out of obligation. I want you to love me, not to be your default choice because of instinct."

Strong hands went to her hips and suddenly Nanoha was being lifted then pressed into a sturdy oak tree. Cold smooth lips began kissing her neck and shoulders. The light scrape of sharp teeth made her core tighten.

Growling with frustration F said, "It was instinct that brought me to you but it only took one look in your eyes and I knew I was home. How could I not fall for you? You are my perfect mate."

Yanking F away from her neck Nanoha kissed her. Her tongue licked at icy lips then slipped between them when F groaned. Her hot living muscle fought for dominance with the blonde's icicle like counterpart. Sucking on it she could taste the unique flavor that was her vampire mate. Sweet like nectar or the most wondrous fruit she'd ever consumed.

Their heated kiss was interrupted by the snap of a twig nearby. Senses on high alert F lifted her head and her glowing red eyes slitted as she scanned their surroundings. Spotting the intruder she wrapped an arm around Nanoha and with a mighty jump hid them in the tree's foliage.

Seconds later two men slunk out of the brush, their voices loud and brash.

"You think that girl is still out here?"

"Ha, I doubt it. She's likely been eaten by something by now. Serves her right for being so stubborn."

"Aye guess you're right. But it was a waste. Pretty thang. Could have gotten a nice price for her in Regis City."

"Snort! She'd have ruined you. I still have the bite marks. Can't imagine her being tame enough for customers. Not unless they have some sort of kink for beating a woman into submission first."

Fate felt the urge to kill flood her. These men would do her master harm and had no respect for her. Death, swift and painful was their due.

A grip on the front of Fate's shirt pulled her attention back to her master and looking at Nanoha she frowned, "They hurt you, didn't they?"

Pulling the icy marble-like body closer Nanoha said, "They don't matter. Ignore them."

A direct order such as this couldn't be ignored and she reluctantly let the men fall from her attention. If the bastards ever came near Nanoha again in the future though she'd be sure to gut them like fish before allowing any questions to be asked.

The feeling of a hand cupping the back of her neck finally drove the lingering resentment from her mind and her full attention focused on Nanoha. The seriousness of the gaze studying her made F shiver as she asked, "My Lady, what will you have of me?"

The irritation of knowing _those men_ had ruined the mood made Nanoha anxious to regain that lost moment. Tugging on the now silver-white locks she said, "I want to hear you say you love me again. I want to hear you say that you want to be mine, not as an instinctual obligation but because you love me. Tell me again, because I can't believe someone like you could want me."

The almost painful laugh this garnered made her eyebrows twitch. But when F pressed her forehead to hers she no longer cared about anything but receiving another kiss. Icy fingers pressed into her flesh making her shiver and close her eyes. The obvious opening was seized at once and they were kissing once more. Not caring one lick about the precarious perch they had on the tree limb Nanoha gave in to her passion. When F finally pulled away her eyes were once again glowing unnaturally and her eye teeth had grown to the point that her upper lip could no longer conceal them.

Nuzzling at Nanoha's neck F said, "I love you. I ache inside with the need to belong to you. This isn't an obligation, this is a matter of life or death. If you reject me I will go mad like that poor creature you had to kill."

Fear struck at Nanoha's heart and she lifted F's face to look in her eyes, "That could happen to you?"

Unable to lie F answered, "I'm already near my breaking point. Another week or two and I might really hurt you, look at me My Lady, just being close to you makes all of my monstrous instincts go crazy. If I am somehow lucky enough not to hurt or kill you, then I will likely end up running away in my madness and killing everything that comes across my path. Man, Animal or Beast of Legend, none would be spared. Until something stopped me by decapitation or I finally collapsed due to nervous failure."

The very idea of F acting in this manner made Nanoha ill, clutching her tight she said, "I won't let it happen. I will bond with you… but I don't know how."

Caressing her master's cheek F said, "I will teach you. We can't do it up here though. It's best to have a clear space. Once the servant-master bond is in place you can then decide whether you want me as your mate. I won't lie to you, I have the strong desire to mark you. Once the primary bond is in place that need will grow. I might not be able to stop my primal urge to seduce you."

Blushing hotly Nanoha turned her eyes away but couldn't help asking, "Are you sure you want me as a mate? You know I'm not perfect."

Running a hand down the curve of Nanoha's hip F said, "My Lady, you need to understand there is only two options regarding mating for my kind, our master is our mate or they choose someone from within their bloodline to sire a child in their place. The second option can only be done with a family member of the opposite sex of the vampire. It is only with our master that our combined magic will allow a same sex union to create life. If your brother or father lived you could give me to them and I could not refuse."

Sharp nails bit into F's back as Nanoha considered this new tidbit of knowledge. The idea of letting anyone, even her dearly departed Brother or Father, touch F made her feel possessive. Shaking her head Nanoha pronounced, "No one but I will touch you. You're mine."

Taking one of Nanoha's hands F kissed it as she said, "If that is your command I will never argue against it."

Wrapping an arm around the sapphire eyed woman she picked her up again before hopping lightly to the ground. Setting her master down she then said, "We should do this someplace secure and meaningful to you."

Shyly Nanoha asked, "Would my family's Inn be good enough? It's guarded by the town walls and should be relatively safe."

Kissing her master's cheek F said, "That will be perfect. Lead the way My Lady."

* * *

Bahahahahahaha... see you in 3 days! Love ya guys.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The final chapter is here. Big thanks to my beta reader Elfbs for supporting me through this long process. I promise I will get back to work on my other stories soon and give you more work to do and chances to whip me again. Lots of love to all my readers, please leave a review/comment to let me know how y'all felt about this ending.

* * *

Coming to the wall that protected the town they followed it until they came to the great King Tree which marked where Nanoha's family property began. Dropping F's hand so she could make a running jump, she grabbed hold of a low hanging branch that hung over the wall and pull herself up. Scrambling up the thick branch she reached the trunk and was able to scale down it into the weed choked yard of her former home. She was about to proceed to the gate when she realized F wasn't following her.

Eager to get to her family's inn and complete their bonding she searched for the blonde on the wall or in the branches but there was no sign of her black clad friend. Worried she scaled back up the tree then used it to climb onto the wall and there at the base of it was the vampire staring at the tree mesmerized. Eyes focused on the thick ripe fruit that hung on the upper branches which had been a delicacy for only the wealthiest patrons. Collecting the fruit at its peak was incredibly dangerous as the upper branches were brittle. Letting the fruit fall naturally would result in spoiled meat and sour juices so it had to be gathered _very carefully_.

Calling out to the vampire, "F! Are you okay?" Nanoha was shocked by the figure collapsing to its knees.

Terrified the vampire had just had a relapse she jumped back down then rushed to F's side, touching her shoulder she found the blonde was shivering. Unsure what to do Nanoha said, "F, what's wrong? Talk to me. F!"

In a breathy voice F replied, "My lady may I have permission to collect some of your blood fruit."

At first Nanoha wasn't sure what the vampire was talking about then remembered how much juice the King's fruit carried. The nearly syrup-like juice was also the same color of fresh blood though it was incredibly sweet making it a vital ingredient in desserts. Unsure why F wanted the fruit but not particularly opposed to her collecting it she decided to give her consent. As soon as she had the dark figure jumped up to the top of the wall then was carefully hopping from branch to branch until she got to the most fragile branches of the tree. With her cloak she was able to collect nearly a dozen of the heart shaped fruit before carefully returning to the ground.

Laying out the fruit in the sun F inspected each carefully then picking up the best she turned to Nanoha. Holding it out she said, "For you my lady, may you live a long and fruitful life."

Taking the fruit Nanoha wasn't sure what to do with it so decided to wait and see what F did next. Desperately hungry and wanting to be at her best for her bonding F moved back to her collection and pulled out a knife from her boot which she used to cleanly removed the stem from a particularly large King's fruit. Tipping back the top against her lips the thick juice flowed into her mouth and was drunk with almost reverential ecstasy. Once the free-flowing nectar stopped F cut the fruit into fours and carefully ate every bite of the juice swollen meat.

The blonde had just finished her meal when F began to convulse. Dropping to the ground on all fours her hat went tumbling away exposing her to the bright sunlight which sent a flash of fear through Nanoha. Coming over to her spasming friend she tried to think of what to do when the shaking stopped. Head bent F sat back on her knees then she turned her head to look Nanoha dead on.

Where before F had been a bone sculpted goddess of death she now had a warmth to her skin that made her look like the Queen of Summer. Her blonde hair before had been silvery-white was now the gold of ripe wheat. But it was her eyes that seemed the most changed, instead of cold rubies they now appeared to be glowing embers, scorching with their intensity. F was now the epitome of _living_ beauty.

Swallowing hard Nanoha found she couldn't form words as the golden blonde stood to approach her. Not even concerned over her missing hat F finally gave Nanoha a clear chance to study her face. Standing directly in front of her master-to-be F finally spoke, "I thank you My Lady for the first proper meal I've had in over a year. I fear the dry rations I have been subsisting on and the battles I have fought have left me rather weakened."

Reaching out to touch F's radiant cheek Nanoha noted she felt warm as if she had blood flowing through her veins. Stuttering a little she said, "Wh... what happened to you?"

Smiling warmly and covering the hand lightly touching her to press it fully to her cheek F said, "This is what I am supposed to look like. I have a Blood Tree sapling in my pack, I will plant it at your camp once we are bonded so I can feed properly. As I told you before, I don't drink human blood except in very rare instances. The ancient mages made us fruitarian, the juice of the Blood fruit looks remarkably like human blood which helped perpetuate the blood draining monster mythos around us. I would have tried to explain this to you before but without proof I doubted you'd believe me so I held my tongue."

Other than the sharpness of her eyeteeth F now looked like any other human, extraordinarily beautiful but still human. Letting her hand skim across the warm cheek and down a supple neck she found herself being drawn in by the sweet scent coming for the radiant female. Perfect pink of full lips called to her to taste them and claim them for all time. It was as if F was a blossom at full bloom and she was a honeybee starving for her nectar she had to lean in for a kiss.

F could see the way Nanoha's eyes dilated from her nearness and smiled when she saw her beloved move in to close the gap between them. The blonde tasted sweet from the fruit but unlike in the past where the flavor of the King's Fruit made Nanoha ill it was now addicting. Needing more her tongue swiped at F's lips and instantly she was made welcome. The burning desire to consume the blonde made the kiss sloppy and desperate.

As she broke their kiss a needy whine from Nanoha made F give her a few more quick pecks before she urged, "We should get inside My Lady. Once we are bonded I will give you all the kisses you want."

Whimpering and desperate for a deeper connection with her blonde Nanoha ignored these words and pulled the vampire back down. Sucking on her tongue she let a hand wander down to a full breast and began to tease it. Shocked by the boldness F knew she had to get them inside before they lost all control. Tightening her arms around her lover she then gave a mighty jump and had the pair of them sailing over the twelve-foot wall with ease. Landing softly Nanoha noted somehow the blonde had managed to move her into a princess carry and she was now being escorted into the Inn with blinding speed. Instead of being upset by this she deepened the kiss which prevented the vampire from being able to see properly where she was going. This didn't slow her an iota, but made her move faster to find a soft secure place where they could explore more fully.

Using her enhanced senses she found a room and with zero hesitation she settled Nanoha on the bed. Desperate hands removed clothing as their kissing became more heated. Naked and pressed against each other Nanoha moaned and writhed, begging for more which F freely gave. More kisses on sensitive skin, more intimate touches which made the flames of passion burn hotter. When Nanoha demanded, "Touch me F! I need you, inside please!" it was instantly obeyed.

Filling her up with two fingers F said, "Say my name Nanoha, call me by my proper name."

Arching up her hips Nanoha had no clue how to respond then in an instant a word… no, a name entered her mind, moaning as her orgasm drew closer she screamed, "Fate!" just as it crashed down on her.

Breathless and weak Nanoha looked at the golden goddess who hovered over her, the expression of pure fulfillment on her face made her reach out, "Come here Fate, I want to feel your warmth."

Crawling closer the blonde curled herself around the woman pulling her in tight so as to reassure herself this was real. Burying her face in Nanoha's hair she felt tears of joy began to well up.

Sensing something was wrong with her _lover_ Nanoha squirmed until she could see Fate's face. The tears frightened her, filling her with fear that Fate was now regretting her decision to stay by her side. Wiping away the tears with her hands she pleaded, "Please don't cry Fate. I didn't mean to be so selfish. I…"

Before she could finish her thought Fate was kissing her again, losing her trail of thought to the bliss the taste of _her Fate_ brought her. Breaking the contact a few minutes later Fate smiled happily at the pout the auburn-haired woman gave her. Cupping her cheek, she said lovingly, "You are so perfect. I wasn't crying because I was sad or hurt. You make me so happy, those were tears of joy."

Brow furrowed Nanoha studied Fate's face for any trace of regret. The concern made the blonde smile and peck her lips quickly before saying, "I've never tried to project my name to someone before. The fact that you heard me without the bond makes me think we… ah we will be a good match."

Nanoha could sense Fate was hiding something so asked point blank, "Fate-chan, what is it?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat Fate answered, "According to folklore the Creators instilled in us a drive to find the _perfect mate_. Someone who compliments our own strengths and can provide us with the home we need to be healthy. My mother said I would find my perfect mate if I left myself open to let my instincts guide me. I didn't really believe her, I have always hated how some would try to use instinct to excuse bad behavior. I've fought against it all my life, and now I have to thank it for finding me my perfect match."

Amused by the idea of Fate having the same kinds of thoughts as her own regarding this process she kissed her again before teasing, "I have to wonder about Fate's instincts, they have questionable taste if they brought you to me."

Nuzzling Nanoha's neck again she licked at it as she teased back, "Mmm I don't know about that, you taste delicious, I can't wait to discover all your flavors."

Shivering in anticipation the mage moaned, "If you would just tell me what goes into this bonding process we could already be done and then all of me would be yours to do with as you please."

Kissing Nanoha soundly Fate linked their minds and a flood of images filled her mind. The feeling of the blonde's hands moving to her breasts again made Nanoha flip them, panting, "You are being unfair. I can't learn the ritual if you are teasing my body."

Smirking at the pout Fate used her supernatural strength to lift her lover up and hold her hovering over her starving mouth, "Well then I guess bonding will just have to wait a little longer."

The scent of Nanoha's desire drove out all thoughts and as she began to devour this most exquisite fruit. Rocking her hips the mage gave herself over to her vampire. Barely able to form a coherent thought now Nanoha moaned as a delightful tongue learned all her secrets, indeed bonding to could wait a little while longer.

Hours later an exhausted Nanoha awoke from her nap to the feeling of Fate running a finger up and down her back. The gentle touch lightly tickled and made her smile as she let her memories of the day flash through her mind. She'd no clue sex could be so _good_, her few encounters before today had been less than stellar leaving her perplexed as to why people seemed to obsess over it. The only fly in the ointment she could find was Fate's unwillingness to let her touch her back.

Turning to look at the blonde she couldn't help smiling at the love sick look on the vampire's face. Reaching out she stroked a soft cheek which had Fate leaning into the touch like a needy puppy desperate for affection.

Leaning over she kissed her before asking, "Are you happy Fate?"

Blushing shyly the blonde nodded before saying, "Yes, I'm sorry I lost control of myself earlier. I've been wanting to touch you for so long, I didn't realize I my lust for you could outstrip my need for the bond."

A sliver of fear ran through Nanoha at this comment, did that mean Fate was re-considering her desire to bond? Pulling her hand away she began picking at the bed tick before asking, "What does that mean?"

The disquiet Nanoha was now radiating was never going to be allowed to stand. Shifting so she could pull her pouty mage into a hug the vampire kissed her forehead before explaining, "It means you are irresistible and I'm completely lost when it comes to you."

A hesitant hand reached for Fate's breast and the woman stiffened under the touch before pulling it away. Heartbroken over the response Nanoha tried to disentangle herself from the blonde. Before she could get very far she was yanked back down and kissed breathless.

When they parted Fate was hovering above her and in a strained voice said, "Only my mate is allowed to touch me. My reaction is part of my instinctual response to anyone but my bonded mate trying to… um… you know."

Confused by this Nanoha pointed out, "Yet you are able to touch me all you want."

Shrugging Fate said, "The high mages weren't against having unbonded vampires tending their needs. The important thing to them was the vampire remain a virgin themselves so their bonded mate would be the only one to bring them pleasure. We cannot cheat on our mates nor allow anyone but them to touch our bodies intimately."

The inequity of this angered Nanoha and yet a tiny part of her was overjoyed by the thought that once she was bonded to Fate only _she_ would be allowed to touch this goddess. Fate would be hers, and she'd never have to fear she was being too greedy with the vampire. Then a very bad thought came to her and she rolled Fate onto her back.

Sitting on her hips the mage looked down on her prey and asked, "How difficult would it be for you to fight against this instinct?"

Seeing the desire in her mate-to-be's eyes Fate swallowed hard before saying in a croaking voice, "I don't know, I've never tried to resist. There's never been a reason too."

In a very commanding tone Nanoha ordered, "Thread your fingers together then put your hands behind your head. I want you to resist as much as possible, show me how much you want me to be your mate."

When Nanoha leaned over to kiss her Fate's body was already tense and it took a few minutes of gentle kissing to feel her finally relax. Moving down to kiss her neck she could almost see the pulse beating on the vampire's neck. Next came gentle touches to Fate's sides and hips which had her twitching and shivering. Kisses to the soft skin on her belly was followed up with Nanoha spreading her legs so she could plant more on her inner thighs.

Panting at the forbidden nature of the whole thing Fate tried to concentrate on the fact that it was Nanoha doing this to her. When the devilish mage began to kiss around her core she felt something snap and all her resistance disappeared. With a gasp she realized something strange was going on with her instincts. It was as if something deep inside her had already realized this was her mate. When Nanoha began to lick at her wet sex she let out a whimper and canted up her hips to silently beg for more.

Lost in a daze of lust Nanoha no longer held back and began to lick, suck and nibble at the tender flesh. Fate's cries of pleasure doing little more than urging her on to be greedier and delve deeper into the honeypot. When she found the spot that had the vampire grabbing her hair and pulling her in closer Nanoha had to smile. So much for instincts. Increasing the speed of her tongue's probing she was rewarded at last with a high pitched whine and her name being gasped out.

Sitting up once more she looked over her conquest and felt a surge of triumph, Fate giving herself completely to her without the bond meant more than all the words in the world could convey. The blonde proved time and again that her instincts would not rule her, and only by her own will would she be controlled. Cuddling her lover in her arms she hummed her delight when Fate's arms slipped around her in return.

In a shaky voice Fate pleaded, "My Lady, Nanoha… You have to bond with me now. If you send me away I won't survive."

The fact that the blonde was saying this again to her had Nanoha tightening her hold on the vampire. Whispering into her ear she said, "I will never let you go. Teach me the ritual."

Now that she wasn't in a lust haze Fate found she could clearly project the Bonding Ritual to Nanoha when they kissed. When they parted the mage was blushing and the cuteness of the view made Fate kiss her again. They become so distracted by this diversion it wasn't until Nanoha's stomach rumbled that Fate realized how much time they had _wasted_.

Rolling away was difficult but necessary, especially when she saw the pout on Nanoha's face. Poking her lover's cheek she couldn't help teasing, "You need to eat my lady, I will fetch something."

Holding the vampire in place the mage said, "I can do that myself."

Amused by this Fate commented, "I know you can, that isn't the point. I want to do this for you, besides it will give you time to rest up for the ritual. After you eat we will bond."

Annoyed by this Nanoha tugged Fate back to say, "I won't be made into a housepet."

Pulling Nanoha the stubborn woman into her lap Fate kissed her shoulder and neck as one hand began teasing a pink nipple. Once the mage began wiggling with need she then slid her hand lower to ease the _itch_ she'd caused. As her fingers glided across the slick opening she growled in her lover's ear, "I don't want a housepet. I want a lover, a partner, a mate, someone to love, someone who will love me."

Pushing into the needy center she played with her _master's_ body as if it was the finest musical instrument, and considering the sounds she elicited she thought far superior to many of them. When the bratty mage finally succumbed to her ministrations and slumped bonelessly against her she couldn't help smiling. Licking her fingers clean she then laid her lover back down, kissing her brow she whisper, "Rest."

Unable to find the energy to protest Nanoha accepted this mandate, for now, she would get her revenge later. Nodding off into another nap she dreamed of all the things she'd do to her lover after the Bonding Ritual was completed. Little did she know Fate would be a more than willing victim to all her _evil_ plots.

~"~"~

The fading of pink light as it settled into her core made Fate lightheaded, nothing in her life had prepared her for this rush. The feeling of arms holding her up as she swallowed the mouthful of blood Nanoha had willingly offered to her made this absolutely perfect. She now belonged to the mage who had stolen her heart. One more step was needed before she could consider herself _fully bonded_, she needed Nanoha to properly take her virginity. Blood for blood, only then could their magic fully blend and create a child.

Regaining her strength Fate pushed Nanoha back towards the bed and whispered, "Finish it, claim all of me."

Knowing from their mental exchange what her blonde lover needed the mage helped Fate to lie down. It was different this time, before she'd felt playful and teasing, now there was a seriousness to the act that made her nervous. What if she seriously hurt Fate? What if she hated it? Sure she'd gotten it _right_ once before but there hadn't been full penetration. For this she had to make the person she loved most _bleed._

Cupping Nanoha's cheek the vampire smiled up at her, "It's okay. I want this."

Suddenly vivid memories of her first time came back to her, the pain and humiliation she'd experienced had made her less than willing to try again. She had given herself again years later to someone she thought loved her only to be called frigid and unresponsive. It was insane how Fate had been able to bypass all her insecurities with her loving touch.

Maybe she couldn't do this when not in a lust haze, if only Fate would use her powers to make it easier to get into the right _mood._ But Nanoha understood why Fate had her allure tapped down tightly, this act had to be done willingly and with a clear mind. Trembling she raised a hand to touch pale skin, it was supple and smooth, unblemished even though Nanoha knew how many battles she's fought.

Letting the tips of her fingers run down the curves she could see Fate shiver. When she came to the tip of one rosy pink nipple there was a gasp. Swallowing hard Nanoha realized in spite of her fears Fate was being just as responsive as she had been earlier. The blonde really wanted _her_, this wasn't just part of the ritual. Plucking at the nub she felt heat flood her when there was a soft moan.

Pushing away all her trepidation she lowered her head to kiss the other peak. As her mouth closed over it two arms wrapped around her and held her close. Heart pounding with excitement instead of terror Nanoha gave into her desire to claim her lover fully. With each little sigh and whimper of pleasure she elicited the easier it became to become more _assertive._ Licking at the most beautiful hip bone she'd ever seen she smirked at the desperate wiggle Fate unconsciously made in an attempt to get her mouth on her core.

Giving in to the temptation she moved between the perfect thighs of her lover. Peppering kisses all over the soft flesh she smiled at the desperate whine and the feel of Fate's hands in her hair. Relenting she began to taste the vampire and felt her own _hunger_ grow. Teasing out two orgasms from the blonde she then sat up, it was time. Before she could place her trembling hand at the wet opening Fate grabbed hold of it. Sucking in two fingers into her mouth she made sure they were slick and ready to finalize the claim.

Forgetting herself Nanoha leaned back down and kissed the person she loved most as her hand snaked between them. As they kissed she blindly teased the wetness that awaited her. Just as Fate bite down on her tongue to draw out a drop of blood Nanoha slipped both fingers into the needy opening. There was a groan of pain then a bright glow of pink and gold flashed between them. Looking up into sapphire eyes Fate smiled, "Thank you My Lady."

Not wanting to end this just yet Nanoha wiggled her fingers and was pleased to see the movement make the vampire moan and cant her hips up. Kissing her _mate_ Nanoha whispered against her lips, "We are just getting started."

Shivering in anticipation Fate whispered back, "As you wish My Lady."

~"~"~

Six Months Later

Looking around the empty room Nanoha felt a stab of homesickness already settling in. They wouldn't be gone long but Fate had insisted on securing all of Nanoha's personal effects so no one could steal them. The treehouse would have a protective barrier put on it but there was no guarantee no other mage would come across it and _break in_. The blonde actually liked the idea of returning to the hideaway after their journey so wanted to keep it safe.

Like all children the world over Fate wanted to introduce her lover to her parents and family. She wanted to show her off and get their blessing before taking the next step in their lives together, children. Over the winter they had grown closer and Nanoha was becoming more accepting of Fate's need to _take care_ of her. Only because she had wrung out concessions from Fate in return, like being the one who washed and combed her hair each night and taking turns making meals. When her family learned of these things she was sure she'd be teased relentlessly but for Nanoha she'd be willing to put up with far worse.

Caught off guard when an arm wrapped itself around her Nanoha leaned back into the warm body behind her. The feeling of warm breath on her neck made her wonder if they could delay leaving for a few hours, or days, having sex sounded a lot better than a long trek through the forest to the base of the Great Mount. Rubbing her back against sensitive breasts she knew it wouldn't take much to get Fate going once she heard the throaty moan and lips start kissing down her neck.

With great effort the vampire pulled away and said in a ragged voice, "You are being unfair."

Smirking at the flushed look Nanoha teased, "It's not my fault Fate-chan, all I did was snuggle a little."

Shaking her head she said, "Grab your bag, once we get clear of the barrier I will teleport us to my village.

Blinking in surprise Nanoha said, "I thought we were walking."

Snorting, "As if I'd want to risk your safety and waste all that time. The sooner I can get this meeting over with the sooner I can get you back home and we can start making babies."

Like a rocket Nanoha was on the blonde and pushing her against a wall. A strong thigh was teasing the vampire's core as she kissed her lover breathless. She'd assumed a lot of things about this trip and how long it was going to take. Reaching inside Fate's pants she found her wet and ready, slipping a finger inside she whispered, "Do you want me to fill you up properly?"

Ripping off Nanoha's pants and her own Fate preformed the spell that would allow Nanoha to _join them fully_. She considered this practice for when they were ready to get pregnant, without the ritual circle and blood exchange there wouldn't be a child no matter how many times Nanoha filled her up with her magical essence.

Being drilled into the wall by her mage mate Fate keened out in joy, this is what she'd been searching for all her life. Giving into the pleasure she rocked her hips back and earned a bite to her shoulder. Ironically Nanoha had turned out to be a biter during sex, luckily her healing factor meant the marks rarely lasted more than a few moments. With a few more thrusts they fell over the edge together, Nanoha's teeth digging deep into her shoulder as she tasted blood.

At first Fate had been horrified when she realized her mate had drunk her blood during their love making. After a long discussion about what it meant Nanoha actually looked pleased with herself that she'd done it. Now Fate couldn't be reckless with her life. It also meant their very healthy sex life had a new kink, Nanoha the human would drink her vampire lover's blood. It wasn't even a mouthful, just the pinprick amount that came out when her teeth dug into delicate flesh. It was enough to satisfy her need and also meant marking Fate during their encounters was now _necessary_, not that she'd planned on stopping.

Letting her feet reach the floor again Nanoha kept her face hidden against Fate's shoulder. The gentle petting to her head made her whine, she didn't want to go yet. All she wanted was to be greedy with her lover, sharing her with others wasn't high on her list of things to do. Of course she knew if her parents were still alive she'd want to introduce Fate to them. Sighing she pulled away, "I guess we should clean up then we can head out."

Watching the listless way Nanoha moved to find her clothing and the droop to her shoulders made Fate's heart ache. It amazed her how absolutely adorable her mate could be when pouting. She knew the mage hated sharing her with others, their few trips into the nearby towns to trade and buy goods had shown that in spades. Pulling on her own pants she couldn't help smirking at the sulky kitten she loved so much.

When the woman was finally dressed and had her backpack on she decided it was _safe_ to sooth her ruffled fur. Pulling Nanoha back in she pressed their foreheads together and the flood of mental images and feelings shared made her smile. Fate might love her family and want the chance to show her off but her greatest desire was coming home with Nanoha so they could start _their_ family.

With a soft kiss Nanoha whispered, "I love you."

Returning the gesture and adding an extra to her lover's neck Fate teased, "I love you too, My Lady."

Wrinkling her nose at the endearment Nanoha huffed, "I am not a lady."

Scooping up her mate in her arms Fate decided it would be faster if she took matters into her own hands, laughing at the sulky look she was receiving, "You are MY lady."

Blushing the mage squirmed and shifted so she could hide her burning face. Breathing in Fate's sweet scent she sighed, "I just like it better when you say my name, you could be speaking to anyone when you say my lady."

Hoping down from the platform Fate's long legs ate up the distance to the departure site she'd selected. Passing out of the barrier she gave it an extra boost of energy to ensure it held while they were gone. Coming to the edge of a ruined city wall she placed her bundle back down before commenting, "The use of My Lady was bred into me."

The grumpy look this earned made Fate lean in and kiss her mate before relenting, "Fine, how about I use the endearment, My Love."

Gripping the front of Fate's shirt Nanoha played with the soft fabric before answering, "Only if I'm the only person you address that way."

Leaning down to give a very hungry kiss Fate answered, "Only you My Love."

Wrapping her arms around the vampire a very happy mage hugged her mate. Feeling a bit more sure of herself now the stubborn woman said, "Let's go."

Taking a last look at the ruins and woods Fate concentrated on their destination, then a flash of gold light flared. The next step in their journey had just been taken.


End file.
